Fifty Feathers
by Anzer'ke
Summary: A loving Wind, a cheerful Bear, a determined Fate, a laughing Reaper, an eager Sapling, a controlled Frost, a passionate Flame, a hesitant Torrent, a determined Mind and the Kindness that brought them all together.
1. Glimpses

Okay now technically this is a one sentence challenge, however the prompts were taken from an old Tseng/Elena fifty sentence I liked and they're also in the wrong order to be the actual challenge. 'Cause That's just the way I roll. Furthermore in a bit of a shake up the sentences themselves are just sneak peaks into bunch of drabbles/oneshots I will be writing and which will be posted as chapters in this story.

You probably figured it out from the summary but this is set in a version of the Sekirei-Verse inspired by 'Claws and Kisses' in which Akitsu and Haihane are also with Minato. If you have yet to read that fic I advise you to stop reading my awful work and go read the best thing in this archive. Namely 'Claws and Kisses'. If you have then I hope you enjoy taking a look at my work too.

* * *

><p><span>Fifty Feathers: <span>_Glimpses_

#01 - Market/Shopping/Mall: One peaceful afternoon they had all visited a mall, his finances bothered him that day, never realising the trinkets he bought them each were more valued then gold.

#02 - Jealousy: Once Kazehana was jealous of Takami, from the arms she now longed for it seemed the very stupidest thing in the world.

#03 - Potatoes: Even in a curry he could tell the irregular shape of Tsukiumi's badly peeled work, few things tasted sweeter.

#04 - Telephone: Once Musubi had liked the style of Minato's phone; now it just made her think of the horrors of the Plan.

#05 - Hands: Heat powers, inhuman endurance and wonderfully soft hands, three ingredients of the perfect backrub.

#06 - Devotion: An idle toe traces frozen hearts on a hospital floor.

#07 - Innocence: He gapes at her, embarrassment forgotten; "So that's what one really looks like," Kazehana mutters, "kind of scary."

#08 - Freedom: It is an apt name; In their arms he feels more free then he ever imagined.

#09 - Smile: The mirror shows a pale face over his shoulder -white hair, shadowed eyes and dark smile- reaching toward him grimly; "Good morning." He chuckled out, passing Haihane her toothbrush.

#10 - Fear: Tsukiumi was fearless, of course, she just wanted to cling to him in the night, nothing to do with that film they watched at all.

#11 - Kiss: Ku-chan enjoyed being winged by Onii-chan, so why did he refuse to do it again.

#12 - Blood: Even Miya dared not mention the extra laundry around Homura's shocked pale and and furiously blushing face.

#13 - Name: Sekirei are given no family name, giving them his seems the perfect solution.

#14 - Sensual: After years of trying, Kusano finally convinced Minato she's not a little girl, she refused to admit it was because she no longer was.

#15 - Moon: She gazes at the moon -limbs splayed, claws sheathed- and they wait for him to return.

#16 - Hair: The way her hair came alive with her anger had never failed to fascinate him.

#17 - Tears: She is heedless of her tears, only of her broken wings spreading at last.

#18 - Chocolate: Despite it being only her hands bound Matsu demands he remove her new coating without the use of his.

#19 - Lightning/Thunder/Storm: He sees a pair of terrified orange eyes in the doorway and lifts his blanket, he'll brave Miya this time.

#20 - Love/Sex: An exhausted Homura slumps to the pillows and grins at her Ashikabi as the doctor announces their child a girl.

#21 - Death: She thinks of days when all she knew was battle and laughs.

#22 - Life: She clings to life with everything she has, dying will mean she can never watch her wonderful Mina-tan again.

#23 - Melody: He watches her play, her drink -for once- abandoned, and he's falling for her all over again.

#24 - Sickness: On the occasion they fall ill, nothing in any world can take him from their side.

#25 - Forever: He lies spent and bleeding, waiting for a Shinigami; but when she appears it is only to point to desperate silhouettes far off in the distance and he finds the strength to fight on.

#26 - Hell: Soft flesh on all sides, loving bodies, tight to his; he finds his denial of enjoyment in such things sorely tested.

#27 - Heaven: A good meal, interesting documentary on, peace and quiet all around, a small paradise tainted by this desperate loneliness.

#28 - Supernova: For them it is bliss and peace, heat and light; For him it's an explosion of humbling empathy, their feelings igniting his being, their love lifting him towards eternity.

#29 - Confusion: He held back Haihane's hair as she retched and wondered why she still accepted Kaze-chan's drinking challenges.

#30 - Home: Maybe one day he'd get to show them his first one.

#31 - Weakness: "Husband...y-you are our greatest st-str-strength."

#32 - Waves: The peaceful waves, a bright sun, ragged sand, Tsukiumi and a grieving Minato.

#33 - Gift: The kimono was on sale, he'd simply glimpsed it and bought on an impulse, nothing special at all; yet when she holds it he almost thinks he's about to see Akitsu cry.

#34 - Speed: He clings to Matsu desperately, (the bike is obviously approaching the sound barrier in his perceptions) and is leaning in to ask her to slow down when he sees her innocently, rapturous grin.

#35 - Touch: For all her lustful words she is a little afraid of him accepting; with her bandages his touch sets her alight, without them she thinks his touch might kill her.

#36 - Soft: Musubi couldn't understand why Minato left so quickly when she asked him to judge the best-chest-pillow contest, it only made sense to ask him.

#37 - Technology: Matsu schemed furiously from beneath the sofa, her pride would not stand the loss, she would definitely find a way to snatch control of the remote back from Akitsu.

#38 - Pain: The pain is distant, unimportant compared to the bliss that is his touch; her chastity slipping into her beloved husbands hands, right where she wanted it to be.

#39 - Rain: She dances in the rain, desperate to bring the flowers to bloom for tomorrow, when Uzu-chan finally brings her precious person -just like Ku-chan's Onii-chan- to see them all.

#40 - Ears: His observational abilities are sometimes easy to forget about, when he recognizes a photo (on the other side of the bar) of him (in a mask and among a dozen similar looking hosts) by her _ears..._well it's not one of those times.

#41 - Taste: '_Akitsu has rare tastes'_ he notes idly, still he rather likes spicy foods; so he and Akitsu eat peacefully while the rest of those previously at the table search for more water sources, Tsukiumi's abilities and the hose already being in use by Homura and Miya respectively.

#42 - Stars: He dreams of stars; his Sekirei (locked out of his room by Miya) dream of Matsu's nice side, fibre optic cables and his face from a thousand dimly lit views.

#43 - Clouds: A bandaged finger points out a cloud with a childlike exuberance and Minato wonders what bastard didn't even think to teach a troubled girl about relaxing on summer days.

#44 - Sun: He's the brightest thing in her life, so surely he'll help her grow like the sun does her plants.

#45 - Comfort: Before finding her husband Tsukiumi had slept in fine hotels paid by her MBI card, but until the first night she spent in his bed she had no idea what real comfort was.

#46 - Wind: Wind and flame then water and ice, the condemned building they were practising in finds itself rendered non-existent and Minato ponders when this insanity became his normal-enough-to-predict life, as the displaced air and debris batters the tree he got behind beforehand.

#47 - Completion: Kazehana had drunk to drown out pain for a long time, she awoke completed at last and wondered at the drink beside her bed; later that morning she sat and wondered how even the Sake, once a bitter-sweet medicine, tasted better now she had found what all Sekirei longed for.

#48 - Sky: In a bland cot, in a vast tower a girl slept smiling; a dream pouring from her soul into her open mind, a dream of a huge moon, and of a burning friend, and a falling bear's fists, all made wonderful by the one who accompanied her into the skies.

#49 - Bonds: There is still some jealousy and anger, no matter how sisterly they become, not that it matters, the bonds they have built in deepest despair and endless love, those bonds make them a family, petty feelings will never change that.

#50 - Happiness: All of them had entered the Sekirei Plan without a choice, all of them had expected different things of it, none of them had ever imagined the pain it would truly bring them, nor the happiness that waited in the wider world and greater life; beyond it.

* * *

><p><span>Yes I am fully aware how much I abused the semi-colon in my drive to keep this to literally one sentence per prompt. Sorry. Please review and tell me how much you hate me for it. Or don't, nice reviews with tips to improve are also welcomed.<span>


	2. First Feather

Okay now, here's the first full chapter, which prompt I used is not going to be revealed until the end each time but this one should be pretty apparent anyway. To make it clear I'm using a continuity in which both Haihane and Akitsu are with Minato and have been for some time. This is inspired by the excellent 'Claws and Kisses' but will not be referencing events from it because a) I don't have permission and b) I'm not sure I want to do so anyway.

Well here it is and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><span>First Feather<span>_

Was it that her high body temperature involved a rapid metabolism perhaps. Maybe it was simply the habit of extended periods with little time to sleep. A quiet voice wondered if it was due to her staying in her room so far from where her Ashikabi slumbered.

Squashing that thought and shoving away the longing behind it Homura continued to wonder drowsily why she found sleeping in so difficult. The pre dawn light through the curtains testament to the early hour, one she had not intended to see today.

It was kind of annoying really, there were no more unwinged Sekirei and she could hardly work as a host any more (the female equivalent having too high a reputation for promiscuity for her tastes even when she had had the hosting job) so she could in fact afford to sleep a lot more. Knowing that she could sleep late for once she had even taken pains to stay up even later then usual. Planning to enjoy, for once, a leisurely afternoon rise from her bed. One with much falling back asleep and rolling over and Minato bringing her breakfast in bed and her...stopping that train of thought right now. She still wasn't ready, wait...

_'When in hell did I start thinking of myself as she?'_

It was a difficult answer to find, especially still being half asleep. Normally she -'_no! He dammit! He!'_- he would pulse a wave of power through his body. Just shy of the point it could start a flame, the almost painful wave of heat never failed to wake him up. However right now sh-'h_e he he he he he!'_- he felt far too hot. The idea of adding to this heat was already unbearable.

It was odd really, it shouldn't have been this hot with the season being what it was, yet he felt like he was about to ignite. Not in the pleasant way he occasionally felt when around Minato either. This was a wave of heat rolling back and forth through him and leaving him feeling hot and sweaty. His joints seemed to ache with it occasionally as well.

All in all this morning was not going as well as had been hoped, fortunately being drowsy still, meant there was a simple solution. So he rolled over and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't take too long at all.

* * *

><p>When she next woke up it was feeling for relaxed and not nearly as warm. Well except for that odd heat below her waist.<p>

Rolling her hips a little, wondering absently at the difference in them since she had started reacting those months ago, she found a distinct warmth all about her pelvis. Throwing her hips a little off the bed she found that the heat seemed to be coming from both her own skin and the bed. Pondering that she let her hips drop the scant inches she had lifted th-

_Squilch_

_'Oh Gods I wet myself.'_

She hadn't done that in years, not since the days of her earliest tunings. Even in youth it had been a rare occurrence.

_'Okay no need to panic, Miya will understand, this can be kept quiet. Worst case and Minato finds out kill yourself and then him. This will work Homura...oddly sticky for...'_

New hope rose, that it might be something else entirely, some spilled drink perhaps, had she gone for an early morning snack without realising. No problem then, Miya would be more angry but the embarrassment of having urinated her bed was gone. All this in mind Homura cheerfully lifted the sheets to find out exactly what kind of alcohol she had wasted so foolishly...

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>terror and panic and horror an- <em>

A tidal wave of roiling emotion surged through Minato where he slept. The emphatic connection he shared with his Sekirei screaming inside him. He went from peaceful slumber to fully awake in a moment. Before he even heard the scream that woke everyone in the building he was on his feet. Bodies that would have resisted any amount of struggling shifted aside even in sleep to the fervent request of their Ashikabi.

Unthinkingly reacting, he was not burdened by his normal hesitations. As rapidly as they stirred even Akitsu (who slept so lightly a breeze could stir her) awoke just in time to see him sprinting out the door. She and the others coming awake in short order.

Minato was barely into the corridor when he was met by a sheet-swathed frame topped with silver hair (moving with blurring speed) which proceeded to tackle him to the ground still screaming.

Heedless of the impact with the ground his hands found themselves inside the sheets and about the shaking form inside them. He was already rocking her gently back and forth. Her body already calming under his influence, even as the rest of the Inn's population arrives on scene. The centrepiece a welcome distraction to the twin horrors of Miya's eyes and hair. The first showed no mercy to those who were intruding in her Inn, the second none of her tenants would dare to talk about in its untamed form.

"Homura. Homura, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" trying to keep his voice calm Minato nevertheless shook with worry. Heedless to anything but his Sekirei looking more terrified then he had ever seen her and relying on him to help her.

After several long minutes his whispers and assurances took hold, another voice floating into the otherwise silent air.

"I'm injured, I absolutely must be injured."

Pulling her closer to himself Minato was about to question further when he noticed the legs now on either side of his waist, one having drifted over him as he comforted her. With his eyes down there, there was no missing the amount of blood staining the sheets there, or that the epicentre of this spreading redness was without doubt between Homura's legs.

Tear-filled eyes met his own, then seeming to notice the others for the first time she looked to each of them too. Repeating the same whispered self-assurance again and again. It was at this point Minato made his largest mistake, he couldn't be blamed too much. He was the only male present and having grown up with girls about him even before that, knew very well what was happening. His staggering intellect had really known for a while, the panic keeping him from thinking clearly enough to acknowledge his own thoughts. Yet now it was certain and it was not something he knew how to deal with, nor was he comfortable with it.

So of course he made a mistake.

Without really thinking about what was coming out of his mouth Minato spoke, "Th-there's no need to worry, this is perfectly natural, all wo-" and then stopped speaking.

Mainly because he had been punched right across the hall and landed cleanly in his room. A stony eyed Homura rising and bowing stiffly to Miya with a muttered apology, before stepping quickly to the door to the furo. A door which slammed quite firmly.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the sheets Homura now sat upon were clean and crisp. A long dint in the bath had removed the blood. A swift flame had stopped any attempts to help by the others. Even Miya dared not mention the extra laundry around Homura's shocked pale and and furiously blushing face. A facial combination that defied biology going un-remarked-upon that day.<p>

Minato had been offered some ice by Akitsu and firm advice not to go anywhere near Homura for a time with his stupid, guy, insensitive mouth by each of his Sekirei in their own words. Even Kusano had shaken her head at him: her normally wonderful Onii-chan could be stupid as a rock sometimes.

Having been busy debating the benefits of drowning herself in the bath as opposed to facing anyone ever again. Homura had not realised that the concern shown by her fellow Sekirei was anything but mocking. Nor that Minato had not come to see her purely because even Miya had warned him not to.

Instead she sat and bathed in self-pity and depression. Admittedly with a pretty good excuse for it.

_'Arggghh!'_

This was even worse then waking up to find herself with an entirely different crotch.

By that point he'd given up his (futile and upsetting) attempts to get winged out of despair, the toilet shift was odd but not too bad, some parts were even improvements. Less problems with tight clothing for one. And hiding reaction from Minato would have been even worse.

_'That's right, just keep blabbering away in your head and you won't have to think about the fact that I have a goddamn menstrual cycle!'_

Having the...anatomy had been one thing, but this kind of visceral, proof of function. That the change was even in her insides.

_'It's deeper then that, how long have I been finding she more natural then he?'_

He looked down at himself and saw a woman's body, far from voluptuous, but definitely a woman's curves and lines. A body he once might have found attractive. A body he now felt utterly comfortable in, more comfortable then his old one though that was probably the winging rather then more of his cursed biology.

The winging. Her Ashikabi. A straight man. Who had been giving her the same occasional, unthinking look he gave all but the youngest of his Sekirei. One of attraction concealed even from himself, a shy look, a look she had delighted in, not least because only she seemed to have noticed them yet.

Looks she had started getting around the same time she had first started slipping into actual femininity.

From the one person who had absolute control over her body.

These distracting thoughts found themselves propelled beyond mere distraction by an uncharacteristic rush of anger. A sudden change in mood that had her thinking hard. Even as she sped from her room to another. One also located on the currently empty upper floor of Izumo Inn. One in which the bastard who did this to him for his own desires was hiding from his guilt.

Bursting through the door with a flame in each hand. Homura spoke with deadly restraint, "Well you can't hide from me you lying bastard."

Minato was on the floor, sitting in the middle of it in fact, his eyes snapping open at her entrance. Before he could utter one word of protest. One honeyed, silver-tongued lie and she'd be back to fawning over the lying bastard! Extinguishing one hand he grabbed Minato by his shirt and lifted him from the ground.

Before he could barbecue the bastard he found himself hesitating. What if he was wrong, Minato had told him he was fine as he was-

His throat shivered, mouth starting to form words. Lies! Foregoing the flame he instead struck Minato in the gut twice. Assured he wouldn't be speaking quickly, he threw him across the room. Hard.

Once again finding Minato on the ground before him. Homura stepped lightly over to the wall against which he slumped, the walls of this Inn were pretty tough, she thought they would have been a dent after that. Maybe lying p-p-perverts bounced.

_'It's creeping in again! I need to finish this quickly, termination is better then being a slave to this man, to following his lies like a dog. I will live free!'_

"Wh-cou-cough, agh."

"What was that Minato? Why? You tell me huh. Let's hear what bile you plan on spilling in my ear this time."

Lifting him up and ruthlessly squashing the horrified concern. The guilt and self-loathing imposed on him by this man. One sentence was all he'd be allowed. Any more and she risked falling back under his spell.

"Wh...What's wrong?"

_'What?'_

"It's okay Homura, if someone's forcing you to do this it's okay. I forgive you, j-just do it."

Her Ashikabi's eyes were steely with determination at that. Yet they still seemed so soft. Now it was her on the floor before him, her knees unable to support her. Before she could finish collapsing he had her, a trickle of blood down his forehead going ignored as he looked down at her. So gently.

"You're crying Homura, tell me what's wrong."

She was crying, yes, she'd been crying since she first thought of coming here. Since she first thought he might have lied to her. Used her.

That she didn't really mean anything to him.

Stripped of the odd anger that had driven her to his room she vaguely wondered if mood swings meant she was pms-ing. Oh gods.

She was clinging to him now. That it was the second time that day might have bothered her if she hadn't been so lost. Adrift in guilt and fear and disgust and it was her damn body, why couldn't she be left alone. Why'd it have to keep changing. Why couldn't she just get comfortable in her own skin.

_'Why dammit!'_"Why dammit!"

Her own voice brought her out of it, suddenly left to wonder just how much else she'd been saying aloud without meaning to.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this for you. Never."

His words stilled the chaos, banished any lingering anger and soothed her fears all at once. If he was here, if he cared then she would get through it. With a jolt she wondered at her luck, her Ashikabi had not bound her to his will. He left her free, that she could even contemplate killing him was proof of that.

The shame came back at that, guilt too. How had she even thought about it. He was better then he had dreamed he would get, so what if there were issues with his gender. Some would have thrown him away for this...

"I'm sorry Minato, no-one is forcing me. I thought you were...you were lying to me, that you were changing me. That you d-didn't c-c-ca...I got angry! I lost control, I can't be forgiven for this, I-"

"You don't need to be forgiven. I can't even...How terrified you must be by this, how you can keep calm most of the time...or at all...I-I can't know. Just know that I'm here for you, and that whatever happens I won't abandon you. Of course I care Homura, you are my precious Sekirei."

His words cut across her own easily, where she spoke with quiet hesitance, his words overflowed with conviction. She realised just how...manly he was at times like this, a wave of love sweeping aside her pain.

Swiping at her eyes she grudgingly struggled from his arms, his head would need to be treated. Oh was she going to get it from the others for this.

_'I won't stop them, losing control like that was disgusting. No matter how scared I fe-'_

"I'll say I fell down, don't worry about my head, it's just a cut. Do you need anything else."

Or he could completely eliminate the issue, that was a bit much, she had hurt him pretty badly hadn't she?

"I threw you at a wall, I punched you! Hard."

"Oh this is nothing, not compared to what I got when I lived with Yukari. They say teenage girls are tsun tsun then dere dere. She was all tsun. All the damn time."

A careless smile and that was that, Minato'd already forgotten it, already forgiven it completely. How did he do that? How did he just...

_'I lose to you again, Sahashi Minato...no, my Ashikabi.'_

Shrugging off his concern Homura stood and left the room, promising to make it up to Minato as she left, despite the assurances that wasn't necessary. She walked to her room and closed the door. Sitting once more on her bed, a moment more and she let herself fall back onto it. Lying sprawled atop the covers.

What the hell had been thinking, Minato lying. Minato tricking her. Minato doing this to her for his desires. Nonsense.

No way in heaven or earth it was her Minato doing this to her. He had clung to flames for her. With his life at threat he thought only of her, asked only what was bothering her so much. With women happily clamouring for him to use them as he wished, he still thought only to try and treat them with respect and with love.

He wasn't doing this.

So what was, he had told her she was fine as she was, so why was she still changing, why was it not going back to how she was. Why did she increasingly find herself thinking...well as herself. Being female almost seemed more natural to her now. No, it did seem more natural...

Now she thought about it Minato had not just said she was fine as she was, he had then said she should be as she wanted to be. Kagari-san should be Kagari-san. Or something along those lines, he had told her to be what she wanted to be, he had handed power over her body to her. Given her back control of her life. Given her what no other had ever even thought to.

And so her body had gone from meaning she had less control over her life then any other, to giving her more control then most imagined having.

_'So if it is anyone's desires that this form is responding to...'_

Thinking back to when he still used Kagari more then Homura in his life at the Inn...

Kagari had found the thought of loving a man alien. Yet he had desperately wanted to love Minato, to hold him tight and never let go. So he had, perhaps, on some level, welcomed the changes. Maybe they would have stopped at the winging and he'd have regressed to a male but he had wanted them not to. Of course as ever he was just as dishonest about his feelings as Tsukiumi, maybe even more so. Yet it remained that he had wanted to become she, to stop feeling that slight revulsion at the thought of holding Minato, the thought he couldn't stop thinking-

So of course he had done it, how could he not have done it when he had that thought imposed on him every moment of the day. The agitation of that thought has him on his feet and pacing. It's not love, it's just enforced obsession. How could it be anything else.

Guarding the unwinged he had seen the pure hearts of Sekirei falling for the very worst of Ashikabi. No sense to it, even they had recognized it as insanity. Was their love just a cruel illusion. A way to make slavery more palatable. Convince them obedience is love. An imposed emotion, never allowing it to bloom for itself.

Why else would anyone serve Higa, a man who openly called his most devoted allies pawns. Who thought them mere game pieces, just for not being human.

Mikogami, another one. The selfish child treated everyone around him like game characters. Shamelessly refused to truly care for them. Who could love that?

Seo, a useless bastard who...is actually pretty good to his Sekirei. Who treats them like precious people...admittedly he's still not very good but that's more due to him being a useless, perverse excuse for a person about ninety percent of the time.

_'Thank you again Minato, Tsukiumi definitely didn't deserve him, though he was probably kidding about winging her. No need for...the...electrocution...' _

Seo was a good Ashikabi, personal flaws aside. And his Sekirei were most definitely not obedient slaves. Even the more level headed of the two shocked him frequently enough to have killed a lesser man by now. Surely that was not the behaviour of a puppet.

That they stayed with him anyway, that they dealt with his faults, and lived with his issues, shared in the difficulties of them even...was that not love. Real love.

_'What was it Kazehana sometimes said; "no logic to it'"..not sure I agree completely. But then this is a woman who pinned her Ashikabi to a bridge and tongued him repeatedly when she was winged. There's no shortage of differences between us. How Minato puts up with her breath for one thing, flowers and a brewery, not the finest scent...'_

How did he put up with it, why did he have to. Surely if they were having feelings imposed on them they'd change for him too. Why did Tsukiumi's pride nearly get him killed. Why did Haihane remain battle crazy, or Akitsu as hard to read as ever. Even for Minato that had to be at least a little bit of a hindrance. Why did they stay as they wanted to be...

_'Because even for love they won't change who they are. He never tried to enslave them, I wonder if he even could any more...no, he could have twisted me before, but aside from taking the opportunity to give me back to myself...he let me go. Now I'm free forever.' _

Her thoughts turned to Karasuba, that psychopath was still not exempt from the rules. From what she had seen of her Ashikabi though he was too...off to have cared to enslave her will. Hell it would probably have dulled her edge too much. So with freedom in hand she had chosen to not care. Which meant...

We do have a decision.

_'And I chose him, forever...I did, I really...chose him...not that I'd ever admit it...'_

Unable to deal with his feelings, for once unable to stand being dishonest about them. Stuck between a path he couldn't take and a retreat he wouldn't ever take. He changed himself to fit the better choice.

He could not deal with holding Minato so he started wanting to be held. She even started thinking of herself as a woman at some imperceptible point. She hadn't really changed, hell even most of the male mannerisms she had held remained. Aside from her body the largest change was simply one of being honest about her feelings. Of letting herself accept those feelings, it had taken more then it could've to do so but she was happy with this.

The snort that left her at the next thought in this runaway train was unmistakably unfeminine.

_'It's really proof that I'm free. I never wanted to be gay, to feel like my body didn't match my lover's. And my feelings weren't changed, my love refused to do it, so I became what I wanted to be without changing the most important thing.'_

She looked again at the body that she would once have found attractive and smiled brilliantly.

_'Myself'_

Sighing to herself Homura stood from her bed with a new resolve. She looked to her computer for a moment then dismissed it as too likely to give bad information and thought for a moment more. Miya, she would ask Miya for what to do*, reliable information and utter discretion. It was about time she dealt with this. With that thought and the beginnings of a list of what to do forming in her head she felt better already. Now calm and collected, as she had tried to be since the moment he was born, Homura walked out the door of her room and went down to eat.

_First Feather__;_ Blood

* * *

><p>*-Homura found Miya to be the ideal educator on 'womanly concerns' indeed she was so calmed by this that, when Minato came in looking for Miya to pass on a message, she only punched him halfway across the room. She even managed to remember that she was fully clothed and a quiet speaker -meaning there was no need to try and cover herself and she could stop sniffling in humiliation-...a few seconds after she had made it to her room and slammed the door.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Now before anyone starts flaming with "you're a homophobic raarrrghh!" Let me make something clear. I'm asexual, for me to have the slightest problem with Homosexuality would be kinda...insane, my inclinations (or rather lack of them) is rather more "unnatural" after all. The body not matching their lovers thing is simply what I made up for Homura. Because on the one hand I don't see him as being homophobic, but on the other hand he obviously doesn't want to be gay. Which is understandable. Most people like staying as they are. <span>

A lot of this was to try and express my little theory on the mentality of Homura while also making a nice little lovey dovey oneshot. And come on, who else finds this idea hilarious XD. I also want to make clear that the violence was waved not because it was girl on guy/guy on guy/wtf on guy, but because it was done by someone in a frankly terrifying position. You remember puberty. Or maybe you're still in it. Well Imagine going backwards through it, then going through it again but for the other gender. Without having made any conscious decision on the matter. 

I think I'd be a little unstable too, also a joke on mod swings. Who else hates living with women at that time of the month XD

As always, hope you enjoyed this, read and...well you've obviously read already. So uh...review...pwease.


	3. Second Feather

Well then, firmly inspired by the response to the first two chapters I'm gonna see how quickly I can continue to work on this one. Apologies but due to the stupid 'Share' bar popping up recently and messing with the layout of the top of the page on this site I will be sticking in author's notes even when I have even less to talk about then usual.

* * *

><p><em><span>Second Feather<span>_

Miya was out.

He had taken several long moments to breath after he realised this. Miya, the singular order of Izumo Inn. The only thing keeping anarchic, law of the wolf from descending upon them. The one thing that stopped each and every one of his Sekirei jumping his bones and doing all manner of...terrible -not desirable at all- things to him. That he'd didn't want them to do...definitely.

Miya was out. With the speed and agility that had kept him alive through -far too high- a number of supernatural fights, he ran. His mind suddenly cranked into overdrive. He hadn't been taken yet which means they didn't yet know. He still had time. If he could get to his room, dress and head out then he'd be safe, no amorous women fighting each other to steal him away.

Only far less amorous women trying to kill or kidnap him about the city. Which he could deal with far more easily and with a lot fewer mixed feelings.

He had made the stairs, small signs and clues telling him where they all were. Just as they had told him of Miya's absence even before he found the note speaking of visiting another Inn in the city. Something about trade secrets and understanding the competition. An area of condensation on the wall before the kitchen door, Akitsu had entered there, her powers chilling the wall as she opened the door.

Slight scratches on the floor, the corridor to the back yard, Haihane was going to train. That likely removed at least Musubi and Tsukiumi from the setting as well, however they would soon realise the landlady was not here when she didn't arrive for a session with them.

To his left, on a small table. A vase of flowers he had put out this morning perked up slightly.

Stopping the headlong rush along which he had been making these split-second observations, skidding on the floor he got a hand on the ground to aid his stop. He slowed and stopped, immediately ducking into a cupboard.

He did so just in time. Kusano's adorable voice ringing along the hall in a song about cats. He remembered reading a name that kept coming up in it. An animé for pre-teen children, one which was coming on shortly, he silently cursed his idiocy in not remembering it sooner. Another voice joining Kusano's and totally stopping his breath.

Homura was following close on the heels of the Green Girl and it would seem that she was singing the same song. Her tone was both low enough not to be heard outside the hall (and the cupboard he now found himself in) and at the same time happy enough to dispel the notion she was singing it simply to humour Kusano.

'Did she like it before she became a girl? Interesting question, don't think I'll ask. She probably doesn't want anyone to know.'

On the one hand Homura seemed rather happier since she'd nearly killed him three times in two days during her first period (still didn't even beat Yukari's lowest score). On the other hand she was even more touchy about anything girly she did, seeming to want to hold onto her remaining testosterone fiercely.

Since even as Kagari her traits had been somewhat woma-calm, refined, not womanly of course. Well anyway this wasn't a bad thing, her violent outbursts when embarrassed about it definitely were.

She would probably stop abruptly when they reached the living room, by the scent of Sake in the area Kazehana was in there. Sure enough Homura stopped the instant the door opened. Seeming to bob back and forth for a moment she took a step back then opted to settle against the door frame while Kusano skipped inside.

Flopping back and fully closing the door Minato almost sighed in frustration. He was so close! Still he supposed it was only to be expected, it was already incredibly lucky that Matsu was napping...

Matsu was asleep, so her 'super-special-secret-passages' about the Inn...

Feeling carefully and near silently along the roof of the cupboard he found a tiny lip in the wood.

_'Yes!'_

He pushed upwards gently but firmly, the hidden flap folding neatly upwards. Feeling about he found no shortage of places to get a hold. A grab, an easy hoist and he was up in the roof and floor spaces. Closing the entrance he had used he felt his way along, trusting his sense of direction to guide him.

It was doing an excellent job, right up until the adrenaline faded. The danger now seemed a far off thing. His mind calming down, once more able to think clearly and over a broad range of thoughts. What this meant is he went from thinking quickly and logically to doing this and then second guessing himself a dozen times an instant. His condition now neither focused enough nor relaxed enough for him to think well.

As such he became lost, turning away from his path, sure he had messed up earlier. He did this around three feet from the trapdoor to his room's closet.

He would be crawling about these cavities for a long while, plenty of time for the other residents to find out about Miya's absence.

* * *

><p>'Where the hell is he!'<p>

Variations on that thought could be assigned to any one of the eight women frantically searching for Minato throughout the Inn. A nameless something within each of them also told them he was both nearby and unharmed. For the less optimistic among them the tracking device Matsu had planted on him confirmed it.

Unfortunately due to the counter measures Matsu herself had installed they had no way to pinpoint him, therefore no way to hurry up the search.

"Ah, Minato if you don't hurry and appear...our time of freedom will be...over..."

"You should not say such things while Miya-sama is gone, Musubi knows that she has only good intentions." interjected Musubi, her own worrying interrupted by the need to defend the landlady's honour. Surprisingly given their rivalry and her own reticence Akitsu spoke up in Haihane's defence.

"I am inclined to agree with the steel pussy-cat on this, Ooya-sama is indeed acting as she believes to be right. However, I wish dearly for Minato-sama to use me as he wishes, repeatedly. Her absence is an excellent opportunity."

"Sh-shameless woman! I-i-i-if a-an-anyone is t-to-to do th-th-tha-"

"What's the matter, Panties. Afraid he'll get a taste for real women?" sniped Haihane, the normally friendly barb sounding vicious. Her worry getting the better of her.

Tsukiumi almost took a step back, she might have waved it off as what it was (concern for their Ashikabi coming out as anger) but for Kazehana's sudden arrival and words, "You're right Hai-chan, I doubt he'll care for second best once he's unwrapped me. An easier prospect then in your case, hmm?"

"I suppose you're right, once Minato-sama's done with me. He won't have much interest in the rest of you."

"Mina-tan is not so fickle! Anyway aren't you a little cold to be warming his bed?", hissed Matsu, attracted to the others by their slowly rising voices. A rare anger seemed to have taken hold of her: her failure to gain information on something so important, and that she could find him were it not for the safeguards keeping her from being found both provoking the normally well-tempered girl.

Standing not far behind her was Homura, looking like she was fighting not to start shouting.

"If it's a contest of being womanly, Musubi definitely won't lose"

Musubi's bear-aura accompanied declaration was the spark that blew up the armoury. All seven Sekirei diving at one another. Foregoing their weapons and powers and even any martial prowess. Instead opting for more traditionally angry methods, hair pulling, slapping and even biting. Such attacks swiftly filled the brawl. All of them rolling and kicking and shouting at each other on the floor.

Then it stopped.

A single small noise stopped everyone dead, a tiny sob emanating from the last of Minato's Sekirei. The sound was swiftly followed by several more, their owner standing and looking at her various 'Onee-chans' fighting. She didn't even seem to have the spirit to use the plant pot now clutched to her chest, instead just standing and shaking with grief.

* * *

><p>In another part of the building entirely, Minato felt the vaguely worried emotions of his Sekirei escalate into a sea of anger and frustration, one swiftly frozen by a wave of sadness and disappointment. Guilt flowing in it's wake. Galvanised by this Minato found himself moving again after collapsing for a few moments rest after more then an hour of crawling in too small tunnels.<p>

Focused enough to engage his mind and sense the small pointers he had been almost noticing for a while he was moving again quickly. Determined to stop his Sekirei's pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile his Sekirei were themselves struck by it, through their Ashikabi they had a stronger telepathic link then several could have ever managed with another Sekirei otherwise. Mostly dormant it was now streaming the feelings of their youngest to them all. Piling more guilt upon that which they had felt already.<p>

Any attempts to speak were quickly aborted, then stopped entirely as Kusano said in a shaking voice, "This is why...sob...Onii-chan is hiding from everyone...sob...even Ku-chan. Onii-chan is so kind, he hates fighting, so why...sob..."

They hurried to pick themselves up, taking pains to help each other. Muttered, awkward apologies were said. The tension somewhat broken by a few giggles at how cowed they sounded. Moving quickly to Kusano's side she was enveloped in a hug by them all.

For long moments they stayed like that. The contact slowly calming not only Kusano but all of them. More then just the fact Minato was missing and seemingly hiding from them, the sudden release from Miya's control...they had been hoping for something like this, placing too much feeling into such an event. Feelings that had turned sour when things hadn't gone as planned even before the discovery of Miya's absence.

* * *

><p>Incidentally they would later learn that, sighing with relief at the cessation of their pain, Minato had promptly second guessed himself again. Decided he had been going the wrong way the whole time he was rushing and got lost again.<p>

* * *

><p>The silence shifted from painful and sad, to slightly awkward, and finally to comfortable. A few whispers and giggles in the huddle stirring the silence. Then Matsu's hesitant voice broke it, "You know, I doubt he would leave if he thought we were going to fight, he'd try to make us get along...but..."<p>

Akitsu voiced what Matsu couldn't get out, "But we do cause a lot of trouble for Minato-sama..."

"He is always being...punished for our...", Haihane continued. Words coming slower, less confidently then usual.

Homura finished for her, "Our antics I suppose, we get excited and he usually ends up in trouble."

"We're selfish lovers...can we even call ourselves that. We've never got him out of trouble he would have been in without us." Kazehana's voice was just as subdued as the others, her normal exuberance replaced an almost tearful remorse.

At that Haihane found herself staring at her hands, remembering...a squeeze to her arm lifted her from her daze. Kazehana giving her an encouraging smile before letting go. A smile which faltered somewhat at Matsu's next words.

"Most likely Mina-tan was trying to leave before we found out and failed. I can see why, he knows us so well, of course he knew what we'd act like without Miya here, "I wouldn't have wanted to deal with that either.

"Onii-chan wouldn't leave for that...right?"

"Minato-sama realized we'd fight over him. He probably thought things would be more peaceful if he left for the evening."

"Musubi doesn't know what to do, she wants to make Minato-sama happy, but...are we really..."

Having stayed silent throughout the conversation, her head bowed in thought. Tsukiumi now brought her head up and spoke across them all, he words not only breaking the morose silence but pulverising it and washing away the dust too.

"Are my rivals really so pathetic! To give up when you realise yo-we, we have made mistakes! I had thought you all worthy of the title of concubine but if this is the depth of your love... !"

Stepping back from the stunned group Tsukiumi calmly delivered her finisher, " I suppose that if those I considered my precious friends are so easily discouraged, then it remains to me as legal wife and strongest, to prove I can be peaceful and get along. I will show him my demure grace as his wife!"

That the last had been said with a clenched fist raised and a battle aura forming did nothing to dull the impact of those words. As one the others stepped forward with their assurances that they too would learn from the mistakes they had made. They would not be troublesome Sekirei, no more fighting over Minato was the gist of the words exchanged. Apologies also filling the air. As well as a few comments about 'legal wives' and 'concubines'. Friendly comments.

"How should we proceed, if we are avoiding sexual actions, with the aim to enjoy the evening together; then this time is even more wasted by Minato-sama's absence."

"So we need something to do to prove that we're getting along, and some way to get Mina-tan out of hiding."

"Musubi doesn't have a way to find Minato-sama if he can hide this well, but she was going to make curry for dinner tonight. What if everyone helped to make an extra special meal."

"Food as well as life, is meant to happen with love."

"We could wait until the end and then tell him," Homura spoke up, blushing a little, "That way he will have a pleasant surprise before bed, he will be more likely to forgive us and...let us...sleep..."

Smiles were exchanged now, Homura's shyly stated idea being well received. Even without anything more then some revealing clothing (or lack of it in Akitsu's -admittedly unintentional- case) to excite things, the idea of sleeping beside their Ashikabi...and they realised, beside each other. They were a family.

"Let's get to it then, I guess just sleeping is also wonderful if it's Mina-tan. And the smell of food should bring him out of hiding. He skipped lunch today."

The eight women gave sounds of affirmation and went towards the kitchen. Determination shining from their faces.

* * *

><p>Some say that great things end not with a bang, but with a whisper.<p>

This was true of Minato's exit from the tunnels, a panel opening almost silently beneath him. However due to the meaningfully silent opening, he did not climb down but rather fell. Bouncing off the linens in the closet, out his closet door (opened in the earlier search) and on into the room; about three feet off the ground.

_Bang_

Well there goes that idea.

Picking himself up Minato found himself to be tired, hungry and rather miserable. He had recognized that he would swiftly start to feel lonely without them. He'd known that he missed them all when they weren't near. That really didn't make it easier.

With a resigned sigh Minato dusted himself down ad made ready to head down the stairs. He would need to grab a snack, sort out whatever little arguments had formed while he was lost, probably get glomped half to death.

Yet again telling himself that there was absolutely nothing pleasant about the last one Minato stepped out of his room and went downstairs. Rather then feel calmer with each step he descended he found himself more and more worried, where was the yells. At the very least there should be a conversation being conducted too loudly.

Starting to worry he found himself in the dining area in a few more seconds. He did not however make it past the door, his surprise freezing him in the doorway.

Rather then a half passed out Kazehana and the room otherwise empty he found the room filled by a table already set with a meal -curry- and by seven winged Sekirei. All of those in the house with the exception of Musubi were seated politely around the table, speaking quietly and happily to each other. The former of those two being almost as odd as the fact he was still standing.

'Why haven't I been tackled yet, not even Tsukiumi...oh they must be really angr-'

"Minato-sama you are here. We hoped you would emerge for dinner. Please...I..."

Minato was about to attempt an apology, the guilt at his accidental disappearance only getting larger at the sad expressions on each of their faces. However before he could begin they cut him off, each addressing a fervently spoken apology to him.

"...What are y-?"

Once me he was interrupted, this time by Musubi's presence at his back. The lack of the hug she usually gave him when so positioned was a little disconcerting. Instead she politely asked him to move aside and she stepped into the room to lay down the last two plates piled high with curry.

She then turned to Minato and addressed her apology, "Minato-sama, Musubi is sorry. We all know you hid so that we wouldn't fight and get angry at each other."

It felt like there was more to be said there but he was distracted by the others speaking. His own half formed stutterings going unheard by the focused girls.

"Minato-sama I have behaved immaturely, I again must apologise."

"Wai-"

"I'm sorry Minato-kun, I haven't been doing very well at being the oldest have I."

"Bu-"

"Minato...I keep messing up...thank you for being so kind to me about it."

"You haven-"

"Husband!" Tsukiumi as usual, spoke boldly enough to still his tongue completely. However her presence shrunk back a good deal as she said, "I must acknowledge my failings as your wife, I have bothered you, had you not done as you did I am sure I would have made some kind of trouble, I a-a-a-ap-apologise."

Homura spoke next, her calm voice a little shaky, "I know I have been very...sensitive lately. I must ask for your forgiveness again Minato. It's getting to be a bit of a habit."

He turned to face Matsu and Kusano, vaguely hoping for the world to get back on track and someone to tell him why in hell everyone kept apologising to him.

"Mina-tan, this Matsu has to apologise. I have caused you trouble and I couldn't find you when you hid and..."

"What are you all talking about?"

"Onii-chan, Ku-chan is sorry that we're always making things difficult for Onii-chan. Please don't hate Ku-chan."

He stood for a moment more then crossed the floor to Kusano and knelt to take her into his arms.

"How could I ever hate any of you? Now...uh, shall we eat?"

It wasn't exactly the best line ever spoken, but every word shone with the honesty and kindness that had drawn them to him in the first place. Warm smiles spread through the room like wildfire. Those not already seated found their places and they dug in. Minato finding himself between Tsukiumi and Akitsu.

"Itadakimasu!"

He had not noticed while sitting down but even his portion was unusual today, normally every one of his Sekirei seemed oblivious to the fact that as a human he could eat a lot less then they could. Today he found his portion had been reduced, something especially odd as he knew that Musubi would never have thought to do so.

Reflected in a soy bottle in the table he caught Homura looking at him, she turned away a moment later but she had definitely been giving him an uncertain, hopeful look. Gazing at the table, rather more decorated then was necessary, small items having been added to help the aesthetic, the layout neat and engaging. A fingerprint in everything in front of him, one he knew very well.

"Ah! Homura-chan, thank you. I always feel bad about leaving so much food uneaten."

Had he not been watching her carefully Minato was certain he would have missed the flash of victory in Homura's eyes before she lowered her gaze firmly to her food. Her reply was nevertheless delivered in the same composed tone as normal.

"I figured you must be having difficulty eating the full portions Musubi likes to make."

"Sorry, I guess my body just doesn't need as much energy to run."

_'Wait that might have come out wrong.'_

"Wait Minato, maybe we should feed you up...otherwise you...might not have enough stamina."

A lusty wink accompanied that comment from Haihane. The combination nearly made him drop his fork. He somehow avoided spilling his food and instead got it into his mouth. His first thought was that while if anything it was even more delicious. This was not Musubi's curry, or rather it had been changed a lot.

His curiosity got the better of him and he quickly took several more mouthfuls, chewing each one thoroughly to try to figure out the difference.

"Enjoying your meal Minato-kun?"

Swallowing carefully he turned his attention to Kazehana, letting himself drift into the conversation around the table. He kept some of his thoughts on the curry trying to analyse the flavour even as he made sure to speak to everyone of those around the table. He was relieved (and puzzled) by the lack of food being rammed down his throat, he had not expected such behaviour since Tsukiumi and Akitsu both hardly ever got to sit beside him for meals.

Yet the oddly refined behaviour continued throughout the meal, easy conversation flowing as the food was consumed leisurely.

'Yes, the meat has definitely been cooking in wine of some sort, a little much of it I can taste some alcohol still in it.'

However as he turned his attention to Kazehana he could only guess she was as used to cooking with alcohol as she was to drinking it. The amount not boiled off in the kitchen just enough to give a tiny kick to each bite. He did keep a careful eye on Haihane. Her tolerance for alcohol was beyond awful.

He continued to find hints in the meal as to the involvement of each and every one of his Sekirei, the most striking being when he noticed the shapes of the potatoes in the curry. A smile lighting his face as he did so.

Even in a curry he could tell the irregular shape of Tsukiumi's badly peeled work, few things tasted sweeter. Even more so when he noticed a smooth edge beside the jagged cuts. A brief thought of Musubi helping his stubborn Tsukiumi to peel potatoes making him smile.

He realised with a start that it was that which they felt, they should apologise more, they had come together, cooked, and even apologised because they were worried he was having problems with their bickering.

Well he was but not to that degree, things had gotten a little more heated between them lately and he had indeed chosen to exit the Inn to avoid such problems but to go so far...They had been so worried, so afraid they had displeased him. With how independent they were he easily forgot that some vestiges of the Ashikabi's power of them would remain for a long while yet. It wasn't fair to them, yet he could do nothing to stop it.

Nothing except this. He looked across the table. Meeting the eyes of all eight others at the table as he said, "The curry is lovely everyone, I'm glad everyone could work together on it."

Some part of Minato felt a twinge of satisfaction at it being everyone else surprised this time. He supposed they had meant to surprise him.

_'I'd rather they knew that I cared, that I noticed. I do want them to get along but for themselves. Not for me.'_

So it was that the rest of the meal came to be finished, happy words exchanged over good food. With that done and considering the lateness of the hour. They decided to go to bed as soon as the things had been cleared away. Minato making his way upstairs to wash up for bed. It took him less time so going first only made sense.

He brushing absently at his teeth, now it was time to go to bed he would be lying if a part of him -both literally and metaphorically- did not want to take up one of the girls on their constant offers. He was after all a twenty year old male virgin...

_'Not right, not while they're still having reactions like that to such a minor thing.'_

He was not going to use them to please himself on a whim, they meant far more to him then that. That decided, if indeed there was any true decision to make, he made his way to bed and grabbing a random, trashy book from his table made ready to read himself to sleep.

Kentaro was just about to unmask the fiendish Kaitou when there was a knock at the door. Slightly confused he got up and opened it.

To reveal a range of nightwear from lingerie (Kazehana and Matsu) to shifts (Tsukiumi, Musubi and Kusano), as well as some rather fluffy looking pyjamas (Homura and Haihane) and a sleep yukata with a very suspiciously loose knot (Akitsu). All of this was at his door being modelled by a range of perfectly, voluptuous forms...and Kusano.

_'And I've been staring at them and, oh dear.'_

Retreating as quickly as he could into his own room Minato found little solace. His Sekirei following him inside.

"We have a favour to ask of you Minato-sama."

"Something Musubi would be very happy if you would do for her."

"Maybe we could take care of your...problem in return?"

Sitting on his futon and taking care to angle his legs and gut tight to each other, the former drawn up to the latter. Minato noticed that much of Haihane's bandage's had been loosened and removed, she had also put her hair down. As had all of them. Something he had taken far too long to notice and he was staring again dammit!

"Mina-tan you can look all you want later but right now we need your answer."

"A-a-a-answer?"

"Yes Onii-chan, is it okay if we all do it together."

Oh gods no, no way. He refused to even think that for a good few years yet. His disturbed expression drew a sullen one from Kusano and amused ones from the others. His refusal cut off by Kazehana's finger on his lips.

"Mi-na-to-kun. We just want to sleep, with you my love."

_'Oh...why am I so disappointed?'_

"Is that okay...we can return to our rooms...if it bothers you too much."

"We just wished to show you that we too can hold back."

"Minato-sama doesn't have to worry about us like that."

"We should have tried to get along by ourselves sooner. I am sorry husband."

"...You don't have to try for me, any of you. It's me who is lucky to have you."

His serious words cut across the air, he continued before anyone could make of them another misunderstanding. "I just got lost trying to use the tunnels Matsu has. I was trying to leave but that doesn't mean I don't love you. And I would love nothing more then for you to sleep with me tonight."

He couldn't help but blush as he said the last of that, the words sounding...intimate. Fortunately several teasing comments broke the air. A mentioning of Akitsu's bed getting far too cold by herself drawing a comeback about her staying dressed if she was cold. And a comforting hand drawing her into Homura's side, Kusano hugging the lonely number's leg.

Minato smiled at the sight, and that of his other Sekirei as he helped them get this room ready to sleep all of them at once. The same faces, happy. Smiling. Exactly what he had not expected them to be if he stayed home tonight.

_'Maybe it's me that needs to change, maybe I need to have a little more faith in them.'_

"Let's go to bed."

.

.

.

Well it wasn't like it had ended happily and neatly just like that. Putting aside the obvious attempts of first Matsu, then Akitsu to seduce him anyway, there was a less expected such action by Tsukiumi...and Kusano, followed by her sulking at Minato's totally different reaction to the last one.

Even once things had settled down the question of who slept where remained. There were several arguments, one near fight, two tantrums, a tug of war utilising Minato as a rope and several passive (and not so passive) aggressive hints at Minato to get involved.

He didn't stop smiling for an instant.

No matter how much they worried him, how much they fought over him, how much they could make him feel he was having a full-on nervous breakdown. His life before them now seemed pale and grey. Like a black and white picture, good at the time but now outdated. This insane, terrifying life, this life with them. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

That night -held lovingly by eight incredible women- Minato slept more soundly they he ever had before.

_Second Feather;_ Potatoes

* * *

><p><span>Yes I know that it doesn't make much sense for them to fail to find him for an entire hour and half or so. I'm acknowledging it and handwaving it. You see, just waved my hand. No more problem.<span>

This might not flow as well as the previous chapter, I apologise but it was very difficult to get out in places. I hope you enjoy it. Drop me a review with any comments you have...or don't. Your choice XD


	4. Third Feather

Wow, you guys just keep coming to this fic don't you, no idea why. Though I will admit to feeling like the hit : review ratio is a bit off (2,000 hits, 10 reviews) to be honest I'm grateful to anyone for even taking the time to read this. Reviews are nice but hits are awesome too XD

Now then, to business. I have so far been choosing which sentence to write next based off of the rolling of percentile dice and halving of the result. This has given me the prompts up to the Fifth Feather. After this however I have a little idea, namely why don't you guys suggest which one to go next. This is not just a shameless attempt to pander reviews, I really would like to open the forum, hell I'm kinda tempted to start asking for prompts. Maybe for a sequel fic, or if I start to have some more time free.

Either way if anyone has an idea for which one goes sixth that'd be cool, 49 and 50 are being saved, aside from that anything goes. Now to the reason you're here...

* * *

><p><em><span>Third Feather<span>_

It should have been raining.

If it was a story it would have been raining, the heavens pouring out their grief at what was happening. The world flooded by misery. Everything soaked in bitter, cold, numbing, painful-

A hand on her shoulder snapped Haihane from her reverie, wandering thoughts scattered and morose musings replaced by a far worse reality. Yet the sun still beamed down, pouring in the windows scattered in the walls and ceiling of the waiting room.

The waiting room in which they were stuck, the doctors having drawn the line at how many could wait closer. She'd intended to threaten them only to remember that these were the same personnel who would be treating...

She could not even think it. She simply could not. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, it-it-

"Why the hell did he do that!" she roared. The explosion of noise and movement startling Musubi. The brawling Sekirei had been gently shaking her friend's shoulder for several unresponsive minutes by this point. A few shrugs her only other reaction.

This perseverance paid off as Haihane's anger was cut off sharply when she noticed Musubi sprawled behind her. Having been crouched to the level of Haihane's seat upon the floor Musubi had been easily toppled. Now she looked at Haihane with hurt eyes, the pain in them snapping the pale girl to her senses.

_'I'm not the only one hurting here, can't let them down.'_

Her thoughts newly resolved Haihane offered a hand and when it was taken, easily yanked Musubi to her feet. Patting the other girl off, more out of courtesy then any actual dirt on her. Hospitals were pretty clean places, especially MBI miracle hospitals full of wonderful advanced techniques for...

"Minato-sama will be fine, Musubi knows MBI has the best medicine in Japan." chirped Musubi, the shake in her voice barely there even to those who knew her well.

"Our Husband will not give in to such minor injuries as those he has sustained. You are foolish to worry so." was Tsukiumi's confident declaration. The water user keeping her face averted as if it would make her attempt to cheer her friends less obvious.

It was appreciated nonetheless, both girls misery at what had happened was not helped by their distance from the emergency room. That only one of them was any closer did make it a little easier to handle. The ache of separation shared along with the panic in each of them.

It was not as though they needed to be close for a verdict. Their termination was immediate if he...

Died.

* * *

><p>The battle had been sudden, bitter and cruel.<p>

An ambush while they were out, some no name Ashikabi. Raw cunning and power taking the place of numbers. They had split the group (already without the flame Sekirei) and used one ruthless tactic after another to draw them into a steadily worse position.

They had even gone so far as to take hostages, the Ashikabi drawing a smuggled gun as his Sekirei hurled some poor family's two children in his direction. So held at bay neither Akitsu nor Kazehana could do a thing to fight back. The others unable to get to them with any degree of speed they could barely defend Minato.

Finally they had been told to stand still or he would shoot the kids. His gun now aimed at the helpless Kazehana, neither Sekirei able to attack faster then he or his Sekirei could kill one of the children.

Then a few confused events ran together, the Sekirei disabled for a few moments as Minato sprung the trap he had been quietly readying as they fought, the Ashikabi realising his disadvantage and firing. A spray of blood across Kazehana's face, Minato falling, the gun's mechanism chambering another round, useless for the tiniest span, Akitsu cutting his hand off in those moments. The Sekirei disabled more permanently as the others arrived, cries and screams and denials and yelling into phones and a medical helicopter and the rush to the hospital.

In the confusion it had been Musubi, acting on Matsu's words who stayed calm enough to try and treat him, basic first aid and a kiss. The energy going in reverse this time from Sekirei to Ashikabi. Desperation forcing the process, love keeping him alive just a little longer.

Then had come the hospital and the doctors, emergency room coming up and the red light flashing on. An argument with the staff, doubt that they can all wait here Akitsu chosen if only due to being the most quiet. The doctor oblivious to the anger brewing within the stoic girl.

Waiting...

* * *

><p>The wall had a lot of tiles. She had tried to count them but found that the calming exercise was in vain with her Ashikabi bleeding and dying in the next room over. Well more accurately he was a few rooms away, didn't really matter, even this kind of thinking wasn't helping.<p>

Wasn't enough to distract her from the horror. He had taken a bullet for Kazehana, could have just as easily been aimed at her. Either way he had gotten hurt with her mere metres away. She had seen the bullet enter his body, the spray of blood as a rib was pushed slightly through the surface of his chest, tried to hold him, to hear him as his mind swum in pain and shock and his voice was choked with the blood in his lung.

Then she had failed again, for all that she had even then remained her normal calm, she had been to fixated on the blood to listen to Matsu's frantic commands or the inbound Homura's helpless additions. She hadn't even been like Tsukiumi holding Haihane back from slaughtering the one who did it. Nor like Kusano, hugging the wind mistress quietly going into something like shock. Heedless to the blood, fighting through the panic the youngest of them had held off Kazehana's breakdown before it truly began, Tsukiumi had pinned Haihane to the road, refusing to let her act rashly and regreattably.

And she had just sat and stared. All she could see was him dying, and now all she could think of was him still dying. She was meant to be some existence above a human, and yet here she was. Utterly useless.

Maybe it was part of being broken, a discard, would those with a real connection to him always be better? Was her cobbled together link with his mind not enough? Was that why she had been so worthless, what good was she if she failed him now? How did she even deserve to have such an Ashikabi?

How could she deserve an Ashikabi capable of such selfless stupidity. He had known his death would terminate them, he must also have known that it would be only a 'level 1' termination. That they would recover, did he think they would find any worth in a life without him? Did he think for even an instant they would choose a greater chance of returning to the world over his survival? That they would not rather even die fully, end forever. Why? Why? Why? Why?

All through these thoughts, Akitsu's face remained perfectly still. Not so much as a twitch of the mouth or twist of a brow revealing the storm within. Eyes stayed open and alert. She was after all here to keep him safe as well.

_'I will not fail. Not again!'_

She almost laughed at it regardless, she was to keep him safe as he died. She could feel only flashes through her connection, anaesthesia further diminishing what little route her mind had to his. What she felt was nonsense. The almost stirrings of a drugged mind, pain and confusion the only meaningful elements, the word hospital surfacing at one point. That he gathered that within his addled state a testament to her beloved Minato-sama's buried genius.

She was surprised by the fresh wave of grief when she realised he would not be going peacefully into death. She had not thought she had any room left for more misery. She almost hated him, hated him for saving her from the clutches of Mikogami. For taking her before the uncaring boy could grasp her. For showing her such happiness before catching a bullet.

For making her wish he had simply ordered her into the path of the bullet, for making her wish he had let one of them die. For making them all realise the cost of his love for them. That they paid for their happiness with his blood. His love for them a wonderful thing that went hand in hand with such terrors.

"It would have been better if you felt no such thing for us Minato-sama. If we were naught but tools awaiting your command."

She voiced her thoughts to the empty room, wishing for the nature to vent more of her feelings. For the surroundings to do so if she had possessed the nature. For the foolishness to feel better afterwards if she had the first two. Or did that fall under nature? More distraction, still not working. He'd been in there for hours now, how much longer could he hold on.

Was it possible he might not die?

"Please." was whispered to an empty hall.

Was it a worthwhile trade. It was too late for her to believe a ruthless Ashikabi to be someone showing love with cold words and commands. She had already tasted heaven. Could she stand him to turn into a demon. To become uncaring, cruel...safe.

She knew the answer, knew the others' answers. Knew any loss was worth his happiness, his life. Wondered if there was anyway to make him change like that. If he survived she would try. Make him hate them, if he didn't already, he had to be tired of being injured in this battle for an insane man and some girls desperate to latch onto his kindness.

If not then Akitsu doubted she had the strength to change him...to change him. Why was she even thinking of such things. Of hanging her Ashikabi would she decide to tie him to a chair next, keep him locked away with an IV feed and a catheter. Keep him safe by taking away his will.

She nearly slapped herself. Instead renewing her focus on what little she could sense from the operation. Was he fighting on...for them...

He was, he was definitely fighting. She didn't need to feel it to know that he was fighting. That he'd sooner suffer endlessly then give up when they needed him. They would always need him. So he had not given up, yet here she was giving up on him. Surrendering to the pain. As though it was better to change him, to betray all he was and all he believed. To sacrifice the dreams they had promised to bring him to.

Sacrifice them so she didn't have to face the fear he bore so easily. The terror of trusting another to bear your dreams. To set the weight on their shoulders knowing if they collapsed it would be you that did it. No, that wasn't right. It was their choice to be with him. To love him.

_'It is his choice to return what we give him. To give it back a thousand times over.' _

A heartbeat reverberated in her chest. A strong beat that she could feel repeated in eight other chests. One far away, six closer in and one...closer then any other. A strong beat.

Akitsu leaning back every so slightly. Tiny shifts in her posture telling all to the eyes that were not on her. To the man even now pulling through. After several hours of tense misery, Akitsu relaxed.

An idle toe traced frozen hearts on a hospital floor. Not even glancing at the light that just went off above the door. Barely turning to the smiling doctor that came out. A small nod all she gave before getting up to tell the others.

Inside she was screaming her delight to the heavens.

* * *

><p>It was one of the strangest things to get used to, their connection normally at rest just beneath the surface, requiring some effort or event to bring it to the fore.<p>

When he awoke it was different, he wondered if it was the aftermath of a deeper connection while he slept, or maybe of an absence of connection. If he was waking up then it might be part of re-establishing contact. Checking he was there.

Whatever it was Minato had found that he awoke not only to himself but to them. On leisurely mornings he could sink into it. Float on the feelings of each of his Sekirei as they awoke one by one; or simply took some time to notice him.

This was not so leisurely.

For one thing his chest hurt like hell. Hurt so much that more imaginative metaphors escaped him. Instead he simply focused on breathing, keeping them shallow as he waited for the first soothing contact.

There it was, Matsu the first to notice him, her attention focused elsewhere but her mind finding his. The connection returned and he felt her relief, her joy. He tried not to transmit his own guilt, he had put them through a lot.

Then came Kazehana, mind without it's normal clarity, she had been drinking seriously this time. Normally she got tipsy at worst, this time he could feel the shake in her step. The shoulder beneath her arm. The lingering horror and feeling of his blood across her face, some of it in her mouth, hot steel. He swept all this away, trying to rush into her mind in these moments of time where their connection was tangible. The smile she would soon give him made it clear he had succeeded.

Then was Kusano, her legs still shook along with her mind. Terror had been pushed down to help her Onee-chan, now all she could think of was that Onii-chan was in pain and she hadn't even gotten to hug him properly before they left that morning. He let his pride wrap around her. The terror forgotten her pace quickening even as his mind linked to another.

Next came Tsukiumi, rare doubt filling her thoughts. Uncertainty, should she have stayed with him, should she have let Haihane go, was it true that her friend would have regretted it, was it right to let such scum live? He had few answers but as he saw what she had done he let gratitude and love follow him into her thoughts. He took her doubt upon his own shoulders, sharing it's weight as he sought another mind actively this time.

He found Haihane, shame overpowering him and answering the doubt. She was appalled, that she had nearly gone against his beliefs, the beliefs she had taken much of as her own. She had almost killed in cold blood once again. Slain a man no longer a threat rather then help her bleedi- He cut her off. Calming her thoughts. She didn't do it. That was what friends did, stopped us when we can't stop ourselves, even then he let trust support her. She would have stopped herself anyway.

Drifting for a moment he flowed into Homura, her guilt flooding into him in turn. Her absence in the battle plagued her thoughts, filling them with a thousand scenarios where she wasn't elsewhere and he wasn't hurt. He ignored every one, calming the inferno and simply reminding her that her obligations would have been their regardless. That she could not have known and that she was not his guardian, she was far more precious than that.

He found Musubi now, letting his thoughts lighten with her exuberance. Reassurances flowing both ways. He struggled to truly express his thanks to her. She had saved him yet again.

Finally his mind fixed onto Akitsu's. That she was last was usual, he often found connecting with her to be harder. This time it came easily, even though these moments when he was with them without regard for distance were nearly up he still felt her as surely as the others. Her mind was calm as ever, a resolve he almost envied, a stoicism he longed to plunge past. The blush on her cheeks was proof he had some success. As the connection faded to the subconscious he smiled.

They had not slept while he had been in danger, nor while he gathered his strength to wake once again. Even with MBI medicine that was no small devotion, especially from Kusano. He resolved himself for the millionth time to repay that devotion with his own. To love them just as they loved him. A tired smile lighting his face at that thought.

_'It fits the mood of the day,'_ he thought as he looked over to the window, _'It's a beautiful day after all. The weather seems to agree.'_

Even as a stampede of cheerfully angry Sekirei sounded down the hall, thunderclaps lent their own percussion to the mix. The rising patter of a rainstorm joining soon after.

_Third Feather;_ Devotion

* * *

><p><span>Not too much to say about this one, hope you liked it.<span>

EDIT: Woops, missed out my Homura segment of this, took me months to even notice it wasn't there.


	5. Fourth Feather

This one is sort of continuing on from the last. Only however in that it makes mention of the events, while they use the same continuity none of these are really connected to each other. And since this isn't yet three lines. StupidShareBar StupidShareBar StupidShareBar StupidShareBar StupidShareBar StupidShareBar StupidShareBar StupidShareBar StupidShareBar. I really hate the share bar thingy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fourth Feather<span>_

After three days in the hospital, a week confined to bed rest and thirteen hours confined to the Inn by Musubi, who seemed to have it in her head that gun toting assassins now lurked around every corner. Minato had finally been able to take advantage of the shopping to get a much needed break outside. Having been able to do so alone was a real relief.

Of course this had originally been met with a range of responses. Several seeming to get it into their heads that he wanted to join the shopping race. He had to admit there was something rather cute about Musubi, looking like her head was close to exploding with her confusion, trying to figure out what to do when fighting her Ashikabi for her Ashikabi. Not to mention Haihane (whose eyes were spinning slightly by this point) who was muttering about him being in two seats at once.

However he had hurried to explain that he was not talking about the shopping races, compelled by a combination of Akitsu's dejected aura and Haihane's hands -claws equipped- rising to scratch her head in her bewilderment. Of course explaining that he simply wanted to go shopping to have some time alone had been awkward in the extreme. It was not that he disliked their company, just that he also liked the occasional moments alone with his thoughts. Something hard to come by since he nearly died...again.

Of course they had singularly failed to handle this idea with any real grace, Matsu had been the only one not to launch their personal brand of protest. Minato knew full well this was simply because she would be watching him anyway. Rather then try to calm down the assorted protests and huffs he had taken a seat, careful of Kusano clinging to his leg, and distracted them a little.

It wasn't as though he had done it solely to get time alone, the unhappiness of the losers in the shopping races had bothered him a great deal. By this point none would shirk their chores in the Inn anyway. So he wished to change the format. That it also completely removed the attention from him was a mere coincidence...obviously...

He had proposed that they simply rotate the seat not claimed by Kusano. Seven days and seven Sekirei seeming a reasonable arrangement.

Unfortunately he had failed to account for a few points in his proposal. Namely that being physical types Musubi and Haihane were at a very large advantage in the shopping races that had so far decided the matter. Meaning they had been winning most of the shopping races between them. Meaning they spent most meals beside him. Meaning that they both felt he was trying to spend less time with them.

Then had been Tsukiumi's objection that he was stealing the chance for victory from her hands. Even someone who didn't know the water user well could have seen the conflict between her pride and her desire to spend a meal at his side.

He had assured her otherwise only to find Homura looking like she was on the verge of either glomping him or committing murder. Akitsu was between them but too lost in daydreams to help. So leading to another bout of careful words, further encumbered by Kusano and Kazehana clinging to him, simply because they wanted to.

In the end he had managed to calm and comfort them all. Even Kusano had eventually released him, Miya approving his trip and so he had set off content that he would have time alone, furthermore one of the things paining his Sekirei had been dealt with. A far more sensible system put in place.

Of course he was quite sure it would fall apart amidst the entropy that seemed their very nature. Yet he couldn't bring himself to find it annoying. Rather he would openly admit to enjoying some of the chaos and excitement. As long as things remained at a friendly level of competition Minato could not deny some enjoyment in that aspect of his life. It made every day interesting.

Unfortunately after he got himself into hospital again there had been a lot of excess emotion floating around. Unsurprisingly this was making things a little tense. Thus bringing him to seek time alone. He knew they would work it out, in the meantime he would take advantage to spend some time alone...well alone except for Matsu following him with her satellite. Not to mention Kazehana; who had stowed her normal bottle to complement the alternate dress, wig and sunglasses that were probably meant to keep her hidden from him.

He had noticed the latter almost immediately, the former was simply a fact of life. Things fall toward bigger things, the sky is quite big, Matsu is watching. Always.

While he was certain that Matsu knew that he knew that she watched him he wasn't so sure about Kazehana. Just in case he took care not to reveal that he knew that she was there, he suspected she enjoyed the intrigue of it quite a bit. No point ruining her fun. Objectively he could also recognize that there was a threat, despite the warning of the ruthless Ashikabi's fate. Cut off from MBI and now tried for terrorism, a dozen countries clamouring for extradition of the one who harmed their citizens.

Still there was a chance of danger. A small chance but enough that walking truly alone would be foolish. He certainly appreciated that they would try to give him it anyway, he owed them so much and they just kept giving him more.

So he smiled and walked through peaceful streets, the bombings having actually calmed the city a little. The threat of Government intervention, of serious armed forces smashing through MBI's own army. Whose ability almost made Minato wonder if that crazy Director had purposefully tried to make an army of incompetent, cannon fodder mooks...actually that sounded like him. Regardless, with an act of terrorism now justifying the measures MBI had placed there was a good deal less tension on the streets.

So Minato quietly walked on, going about the shopping with the same peaceful aura he did most things. The bags slowly got heavier, he would not be able to run with them like his Sekirei did, fortunately he was a good deal stronger then he looked, so he could at least carry the shopping himself. Human limits just limited him to a slow walk.

He had no problem with the pace. Excitement was nice but stopping to smell the flowers...and with that in mind he crossed the street to a florist and set to doing just that. With a very careful nod to the florist (that Matsu might have more paranoid girls in her room not escaping him) Minato had gone through the store at his own pace. Admiring more then choosing, after all...

Now he thought about it he did have a good deal of spare finances at the moment. Something about the nature of this latest fight had led to MBI's Public Relations department giving him a reasonable sum. 'To make up for their carelessness in letting the terrorist through', had been the official words given to him and other victims. Of course he knew enough to recognize the guilt money someone was sending out. A conscience in the company perhaps.

He had thought of ditching the money, but it was not as though he couldn't use it. Getting shot was a pretty unpleasant thing so...he had earned it that way...and if he didn't spend it on himself. Maybe stick most into his vacuum of a saving account. So he could indeed buy a bouquet. Size meant that he could not however buy eight of them, perhaps just one for Kusano.

A flash of _longing_ drew his attention to a large chested woman seated at a coffee shop across the street. A woman who was definitely not looking at him or the flower shop...

His lips twitched upwards, his plan already forming.

* * *

><p>Kazehana was definitely having fun. This was even worth taking a break from drinking.<p>

She had been asked by Matsu and Homura to follow Minato secretly, the excuse of going to a bar enough to get her past Miya. Then she had simply changed into a different style of dress, slipped on some shades and a wig (a gift from her absent, cloth-draped drinking buddy) then left the house with no-one the wiser.

She had taken little time to get ready and even less to catch up with Minato's slow, meandering progress. Since then she had found herself with a rather better understanding of Matsu's habits. There was something wonderful in being able to watch Minato like she was doing. To see him without him knowing she was watching.

Like this she could see him...lighter. He was more relaxed then she often saw him at the Inn. The simple task in the bright, open air lifting the sombre mood he had been in since he...

_a splash of warmth, the scent of crimson, scent of metal, falling! How-_

The memories were far easier to shake off like this. She wondered if she too had been in a slump in the last week and a half. If such a mood had shrouded her she knew it was no longer present. Minato bounced a fruit in his hand, then grinned and bought it, she found herself grinning with him. Hiding her carefree smile by turning to face a particularly nice clothing store.

The selection in the window was beautiful, her focus remained on the man reflected in it.

So she found herself following him from one small shop to another, his selections slow and careful, just how she wanted them. Every moment she spent watching him smile and laugh ate away at the guilt and the pain.

He wondered toward a flower shop and she took a seat in a coffee shop conveniently nearby. Keeping a close eye on him, rather satisfied by how little in he looked at the flower shop girl. His slow steps around the store holding her subtle gaze, a sip of her drink the only distraction she allowed.

Was he going to buy some flowers? Who for? It was unlikely he could carry the shopping and eight bouquets, even if he had the funds to do so. She squashed an overwhelming burst of longing, Kusano would appreciate a bouquet more. He knew that so...

Even knowing that the young girl would derive more pleasure from a bunch of flowers then she would...even still...

_'Some Onee-chan I am...'_

Her head sank to lock eyes with her drink, she really wished it was alcoholic. It wasn't as though she doubted his feelings but it was her foolishness that had gotten him shot. It was her that had failed to push him out of the way.

It was a bit much to be wanting flowers. So admonishing her own selfishness Kazehana glanced back up-

Then promptly ran out on the bill when she saw Minato -wrapped bouquet in hand- already turning a corner onto another street entirely. Her headlong rush up the pavement checked just in time to stop drawing attention to herself and losing her disguise. Instead she turned the corner in a dignified manner, catching casual glimpses of her Ashikabi through the crowds.

He was carrying the shopping bags but no bouquet. Which was strange as she had seen him with one. Her gaze swept over the bustling streets and found a bench near to where she stood. A bench with a red-ish, purple bunch of flowers lying on it. A card with a hastily sketched bird-in-flight nestled between the petals.

She stepped over to it with a raised brow, picking it up and extracting the card she read:

_For a flower of the wind._

_A sad face stands out in a crowd of apathy. Whatever it is that troubles you, it won't keep you down. Nothing ever could. Not someone as tough as you, as admirable as you. _

_A prop can give a focus to a disguise. A newspaper or something to carry or a bouquet for instance. This will give the impression of a character, of some task or another. Since you seem to lack such a thing I thought you might like to use this one. I hope its beauty can keep up with yours. _

_I couldn't miss you,_

_Minato._

Vaguely aware she was disappointed to have been spotted, Kazehana drew a delicate purple lily from the bunch. Deftly tucking it into her hair she held the bouquet close and fought off the urge to dance.

She smiled and looked for her quarry once more. No longer very worried about being seen, nor about whether she was still a worthy Sekirei, nor about much of anything.

Which was quite lucky, otherwise having to flee the owner of the shop she had just ran out from would have annoyed her.

* * *

><p>Minato tried not to worry too much about the flowers. He was pretty sure she would like them, but the message might be a bit too mu-<p>

_a burst of happiness, the urge to giggle, a blush alre-_

He suppressed the connection, knowing Kazehana would want to keep her status as the cool, composed Onee-chan. He could not however suppress a grin as he continued with his shopping.

After what he had felt from Kazehana, the lifting of the weight from her shoulders.

He kept walking but his face turned pensive as he considered those feelings more closely. The happiness that had drawn his smile had come after a flash of something darker. A moment of misery and guilt that he was ashamed not to have noticed.

The thought stopped him dead on the street. 'I didn't notice,' He had been shot, he had probably did have some right to complain. To seek time alone..._ 'what about them.' _Even if it came at their expense? _'I feel their pain...so they...'_ Never. Even knowing that he had really just used something he had already wanted to do. That he had not done anything...wrong.

He had thought of himself before his Sekirei. He could think of several others who practised a similar approach, bile rose in his throat at the very thought of it. How could he have ever even thought about it. How could he have been happy to manipulate their feelings for his sake. How could h-

This wasn't helping, wallowing in self pity had been all he had done for the best part of two weeks. Time to act like the man they thought he was. The first thing to do was apologise, his first impulse was to rush to the Inn and throw himself at them in that apology. Self-consciousness squashed the latter part, a recent memory the former. He needed to make them feel better and Kazehana had felt better.

So the plan for the rest of the shopping trip was set. Fortunately he had plenty of time, having set out far ahead of schedule to get Miya her shopping.

And that toy shop over there looked very promising indeed. Crossing the street Minato made his way to the brightly painted store, his determined expression at odds with the venue.

* * *

><p>Onii-chan had been hurt very badly. Kusano knew this because he'd had to go to the hospital to get better. Then even after he came home Onii-chan hadn't been able to play with Ku-chan for days and days.<p>

Ku-chan had been brave though. She hadn't cried or made a fuss, Onii-chan needed rest and if she was going to be his bride when she got older then she had to be considerate and gentle and things like that. Sexy too, she thought, well Ku-chan was pretty sure she was already sexy, it was another word for pretty after all.

Everyone agreed she was pretty, so why wouldn't anyone admit she was sexy. Kusano found her Onii-chan and Onee-chans to be very silly sometimes. It wasn't that she wanted to be like Matsu-nee-chan who always talked about things Ku-chan didn't understand...

It was just hard sometimes. Especially when Onii-chan was sad like he was now. Ku-chan was his Sekirei too, even if she was short and still didn't understand things and couldn't be his wife yet...she still wanted Onii-chan to be happy. He wasn't hurt any more, he didn't even wince when she hugged him now.

But Minato was still sad, Ku-chan didn't know why but he was definitely still sad. She could feel it and it was making everyone sad. Now he didn't even want to be in the Inn with everyone and now Ku-chan was alone and even the adventures of Nyan the Cat couldn't cheer her up. She wasn't going to cry though. Ku-chan was a brave Sekirei, she wasn't going to cry...

A few sniffles didn't count, and as long as she kept scrubbing at her eyes there wouldn't be any actual tears...so she wasn't crying...

She could feel Onii-chan coming back now, but Ku-chan was too afraid to see his thoughts. She had the strongest psychic link of any of Onii-chan's brides. Normally she was proud to have an advantage like that over her sisters-in-love...now she couldn't stand it, not when he was feeling so sad and...she had to be brave, had to share his sadness. Ku-chan was his Sekirei too.

_happy glad satisfied relieved smiling eyes flushed hearts content smiles_

Kusano was snapped out of her daze by her rising delight.

Even as she berated herself for being so sad that she hadn't noticed him getting right into the hall, desperately trying to hide that she'd been crying. Ku-chan's mouth was bursting with her smile. Onii-chan was happy again.

He was pausing in the hall, talking to Hai-nee-chan, she felt the clawed girl's feelings shift, the change making her even more happy. Of course her Onii-chan was going to be making everyone happier. Now she was feeling everyone again she knew that Hai-nee-chan wasn't even the only one Onii-chan had made happier.

She felt like she would burst with happiness, the moment he opened the door to the living room she was on him, hugging herself to his form. Simultaneously getting closer to him and hiding what was left on her face of her sadness. A gentle hand came down on her shoulder. Giving a comforting rub even as his quiet voice vibrated through her.

"Sorry Kusano-chan. I made you cry, your Onii-chan can be a real idiot sometimes, huh?"

She stared up at him, eyes wide with the same surprise that kept her mute. _'How did he know?'_ Onii-chan couldn't read her mind unless she wanted him to, so how did he- It didn't matter, what did was making sure he didn't blame himself for her not being brave enough.

Shaking her head desperately Kusano said, "It wasn't you Nii-chan, you were hurt and it was our fault and I'm sorry and we should have been nicer." Well that was what she intended to say. Her lingering emotions turned it into a fierce whisper, her face being buried in Minato's chest made it reach his ears as, "iwassaew, uwurt antasoralt anmry aneshooeener." This didn't clear anything up at all but some of the tone must have reached him.

It was a long time before Kusano thought to pry herself from him. Her favourite show was nearly over. She didn't care.

When he reached into one of the bags he held and removed a 'Nyan the Cat' costume in her size, Kusano didn't think her day could possibly get better.

* * *

><p>Making his was out of the toy shop Minato pondered his choice. He knew from a number of encounters that Kusano would appreciate the costume. Not only did she enjoy dressing up (words which would -in about eight years- take on a meaning he never once came close to thinking of) but she had a deep love of the character too.<p>

Even in her sleep her dreams occasionally strayed towards the mascot. Humming the theme song in quiet moments, Homura occasionally joining in unthinkingly. Now he thought about her Minato started thinking what to buy Homura. Girl or not she remained poised and elegant. The sort of person words like cool were made to describe, he was at a loss as to what he could even buy for her.

Clothes were a definite no. He hadn't even realised that the various suits and coats that the pyrokinetic wore varied. His idea that they were all the same outfit had brought him low some time ago when he had replied as such to her request for his opinion on one such article. He had since started paying closer attention, the near embarrassed and pained look on Homura's face had more effect then any number of emotional punches.

Nevertheless he could only just tell the difference between one designer and the next. The idea of buying such things was foolish...

A passing shop caught his eye, a few events in the last week bringing his half formed idea to clarity. This would do nicely.

* * *

><p>She wasn't upset. Really she wasn't. She sometimes felt the need to be alone, to have some space for herself. There was no reason why Minato should not be given the same, they were after all the intruders on his life.<p>

The ones who burst into his life with problems and battles and bullet wounds. He'd be studying now, working to get into university so he could go change the world with his brilliant mind and kind heart. He wouldn't even have been in a bar fight, his nature too gentle for it. He was tough without the need for violence, an incredible person that they'd latched onto.

No wonder he didn't want to be around them.

_'We can't protect him from our own messes, we just rely on him for everything.'_

Homura flopped back onto her bed and released a long sigh. She wasn't holding back tears, crying felt wrong; too selfish. It was his pain that she bemoaned after all, what right did she have to cry. He was the one depressed and miserable and grumpy...she hadn't realised Minato was even capable of being grumpy!

So she wasn't upset he wanted to go shopping alone. Just that he did so to get away from them, not just to be himself for a time. Even there how much right did the one who caused so many problems have to be upset about them? Groping for the rarely touched packet of cigarettes in her bedside cabinet Homura absently flicked a flame in and out of being.

The others were making fusses all over the Inn, she would stay here though. Sit in her room and smoke out her misery. She'd tried to reduce her already low habit, knowing that even without the medical problems a human would face it was still an unpleasant habit to most people. Not much point trying to be pretty for a guy, not when she hurt him simply by existing.

Her questing fingers finally found the half-empty packet. Slipping a slender tube from the box and rolling it in her fingers for a moment. Some part of her still crying that she couldn't taste of smoke if he decided he wanted her.

Her snigger was derisive, a fractured sound trailed by her low mutter, "As if I'd be s-so lu-lu-luc-"

A knock at the door interrupted her low stuttering. She absently called the person in, placing the cigarette between her frowning lips.

"You really shouldn't smoke indoors, Kagari-san."

Her hand blurred with the speed she hurled the cigarette away, already rising and protesting; "I wasn't going to-! It wasn't a-! I told you to call me Homura! A-a-and there's n-no need for s-s-s-sa-san." her voice had started off loud with indignation and panic, trailing off at the combination of what she was saying and who she was saying it to...

Wait he was smiling...and properly, not the fact, painful things that had torn at her heart ever time she saw them in the last week. Several bags weighed him down but he stood straight again, no longer weighed down. That handsome face stumbled over words for a moment then aimed a quiet smile her way, the simply expression lighting her entire being as he spoke.

"Ah, okay then Ka-Homura-san...I...ano, I have something for you...is your hand meant to be on fire?"

Ripping her gaze from his face and his lips and...oh shit! The fire she had lit for her cigarette had spread with her blooming emotions. Her happiness now shown by her entire hand being on fire. It was fortunate that she had so much more control these days or she might have damaged something like this.

She shook it out easily, carefully avoiding his face as she thought of ways to salvage her dignity. This was ruined somewhat when she remembered what he had said and whirled to face him as she said, "Y-You bought me something!" His bemused expression was not quite enough to bring her out of her happy daze at this. Even her anger couldn't overcome the joy that he had thought of her while walking and he was obviously happier and...

Homura didn't notice the small smile that spread her lips. Nor the slight blush on her cheeks. She sat on her bed with Minato as he showed her the phone he had bought her to replace one lost in the recent battle. Not even fighting the giggle his -poorly hidden- worry over whether she liked it drew from her chest. Her demeanour both cool and girlish as she sat with her Ashikabi, drinking in his presence, his aura back to how it should be.

Happy.

When she looked again at the phone as he left, Homura found her calm manner shattered. Dangling from it was a small charm. A Nyan the Cat phone charm...which meant he knew that she liked!

A frantic, pointless check determined that he had indeed left the room when he walked out the door. So assured Homura hugged the phone to her chest and wondered how long it would take to obtain the theme as a ring-tune. That he had noticed something like this really didn't bother her that much, after all it just mean-

"Hey, Homura-san I forgot to say, I left the manual in the other bag if you nee-"

He ducked back out of the room just in time to dodge the fireball she sent his way. Her expression of childish awe having switched to homicidal embarrassment with a speed born of a maidenly heart...or so she assured herself.

It was still a few days before she had to deal with the mood swings again right?

Even with the dread checking the calendar instilled in Homura her smile and tight grip on her new phone (which she would soon discover to be an especially, heat resistant model) didn't waver for a moment.

* * *

><p>A gift for the temperamental ex-host secured Minato continued on his way, the sun having now passed the noon mark and the crowds almost ready to start thinning for lunch. Minato himself had no intentions of stopping for food, he could eat when he got back to the Inn. Until then he had more important things to worry about then his mewling stomach.<p>

An idea as to what to get Haihane had occurred while he browsed the phones, another gift that he felt was practical while remaining personal. He knew they would be nice and smile whatever he got them. However he refused to let himself rely on their devotion, not in this. He had promised long ago not treat them any different then he would a human girl.

"I guess I fell short of that, time to get ba-"

His spoken thoughts were halted as he mentally backtracked over the last few moments. Walking, store on left, caught glimpse of...

He turned and walked the few steps back to the store front. Staring into the window his eyes locked on what had drawn his attention. As he stared into the store his keen sight also found another item, one less visible but just as perfect.

He barely noticed the signs in the store window at first, he had already decided but the notices did make his stroke of luck all the sweeter. He was almost whistling when he stepped into the shop.

* * *

><p>Haihane was sitting in the hall, slouched against the wall, mindlessly dabbing a slave onto her sunburnt hand. Biting her lip at the nagging pain.<p>

It was some oddity in her genetic make-up that made her skin so pale. In a tired, semi-drunken haze (after Kazehana had nearly managed to get him drunk before Miya intervened) Minato had once compared her favourably to alabaster. As wonderful as that had felt the clawed girl still felt badly about her skin. It was one of many things in her appearance that -though she would sooner pull out her tongue then say so- she was...nervous about.

Her skin however came with problems that her scars and posture did not. Namely that she simply could not tan, if she'd been human she thought skin cancer would have taken her by now. Fortunately her body didn't have those kinds of problems but it could definitely burn. Which would sting and hurt and protest her every movement and then fade to reveal the same ghostly, vulnerability as before. Ready for the sun to inflict more agony.

Complaining however was something that her experiences during tuning had taught Haihane not to bother with. The rare occasions she had been listened to had often ended in her tuner telling her to stop being so ungrateful. Maybe tossing in a beating for good measure, couldn't let the experiment get rebellious now.

This had made her prone to keep quiet about things when they truly, deeply bothered her. Knowing how good Minato was at seeing through her the ghost-pale girl took pains to conceal as much of her ill-fortunes from him as possible. It was not right for her to be worrying him, she was meant to help him. Something she had found herself to be useless at as of late.

So her surprise when Minato returned from his shopping trip with a smile and a parasol was more then palpable.

Yet even the rising joy that he had noticed. And the nagging voice reminding her that she shouldn't be troubling her Ashikabi. And the far louder voice -well, urge was more accurate- telling her to jump him now and show her appreciation.

All of this was drowned at by what she saw in his eyes as he gave her his thoughtful present.

He had ignored his injury, pretended to be okay, refused to talk about what lurked in his eyes. Haihane had wondered what it was that pulled him down, she knew he feared not for his life. He might be an idiot for it but he was no coward. Yet something had been there, stopping her from even thinking about cheering up herself. Making her sit out in the sun if only to punish herself for what she couldn't change.

Now it was gone, her heart did cartwheels and she was struck nearly dumb. Her thanks came out slowly...more slowly then normal. She stumbled over words and barely managed to hide her burns from Minato's eyes. She guessed he was simply granting her privacy to attend to her sunburn. That he had actually missed the injuries was ridiculous.

She just couldn't seem to hide her pains from him, somehow that thought didn't make her feel useless now. Possibly something to do with the beautiful lacy parasol she clutched with her unclawed hands.

* * *

><p>Placing both his purchases back into one of his rapidly multiplying bags, Minato nodded absently to the smiling cashier. The shop was closing for lunch as he left, putting paid to his plans to avoid eating.<p>

A few more minutes of walking and he had no choice to accept that the shops not themselves serving food were closed. He could either sit around doing nothing, or go eat...

An illogical surge of guilt accompanied his seating at an outdoor café. A small lunch already ordered he sipped his drink and wished Kazehana wasn't quite so into the spy game she was playing by this point. Company would have been nice.

Then again he had been so very specific with his request to be alone, not their fault he hadn't thought how much guilt would sour the time spent alone. He occupied his thoughts by looking through his bags, as he thought his selections for the groceries were complete. All that remained was the gifts he had decided to get his Sekirei.

Which was a bit of a problem, he still had no idea what to get the others. Especially Matsu.

He had no idea about computers, she had no outdoor interests that he knew of, she wore the same dresses almost constantly. She valued practicality over most anything else, with her own appearance at least. She would certainly wear clothes to seduce him but...that would be a little...

His awkward thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his lunch.

He dug in and pondered what to buy, putting Matsu aside for the moment he focused on his remaining Sekirei. His thoughts rolling and flowing over all he knew of their likes and dislikes. Of what exactly it would be that might convey his...

What exactly was he trying to convey? This wasn't just about apologising for being so unpleasant for the last week and a half. So what was it that he was trying to tell them? That he cared? That he was sorry?

His questions did not cease until long after he had finished his meal, paying quickly he rose with a purpose to his tread. He had his answer, and though he still had no ideas for Matsu, he now knew exactly what else to get.

It did not take long to find a good, quality jeweller.

* * *

><p>Her husband was late!<p>

As if it were not bad enough that he had decided to take one of her duties as his wife away. As if his refusal of her company on his trip did not already speak of terrible things. He had left his wives, legal and otherwise, to go off...

If he was drinking she was going to throttle him...

If he got hurt again...well it wasn't like she planned on forgiving herself anyway. What was a little more guilt to shoulder. She had every right to be angry at him right now. He had spurned her every attempt to aid his recovery. Refused not only most of their help while he was bed ridden but also any offered when he was in obvious turmoil.

He had been pained, depressed and upset. His brush with death seeming to effect him on a deeper level then previous ones had...Which was exactly why she couldn't really be angry. This was not the first time he had nearly died because he was her husband. Their husband. The pain of her sister Sekirei was as plain as her own. Everyone was hurting and he would not let anyone help!

Tsukiumi rose from her seat by the front door and paced back and forth in the hall, diverting from her straight path to avoid Musubi who stared determinedly at the door. Trying to bring him back by will alone.

A moment more and Tsukiumi was seated beside Number Eighty Eight. Her own eyes joining the futile summoning.

.

.

.

Would he even return, was he leaving them, sneaking out of the city so he could live in peace and tranquillity. Did he have a mistress, a lover none of them knew of. A human woman that could give him a normal life and-

Tsukiumi's imagined elopement was interrupted by the arrival of its main character. Her shock that Minato had returned to her -especially after she failed so in her duties as his wife- kept her still. Musubi had no such limiters, diving headlong at him while almost crying with joy.

She checked her rush just in time to avoid spilling the shopping he held across the ground. Nevertheless pushing him back outside the door. Tsukiumi's mind was about halfway through rebooting as Musubi divested him of his bags. He kept several of them from her grasp, Musubi unable to ask about this since she couldn't quite meet his eyes.

Minato reached out to grasp her shoulder, she flinched at the touch, Minato at her flinch. Then she burst into tears.

He placed his bags carefully out of the way with what range of movement he still had, hers hitting the floor just as Tsukiumi (returned to her faculties) hit the two of them in a flying hug. For several long minutes they were a ball of guilty Ashikabi and balling Sekirei. Minato's arms about them the only thing keeping them from crying forever.

When they did speak it came all at once and together, voices tumbling over one another; "Husband I am sorry-"

"Musubi is sorry Minato-sama! She cou-"

" failings as your legal wife. I beg-"

"otect you from tha-"

"please give me another chan-"

"Musubi kept messing up trying to help you get bett-"

"will protect you at any cos-"

"n't let Musubi help you at a-"

"ase don't ever leave me-"

"broke my promise to protect yo-"

"could not live without you my husba-"

"ato-sama should be angry at me, not s-"

"I am so sorry."

"Please don't be sad any more!"

He couldn't stop the tirade, couldn't pretend not to have understood both perfectly well. He had no idea how to apologise for doing this to them. For being so short sighted and stupid and not thinking. He should have been honest, he should have told them how he felt and let them help him and now his weakness was hurting them.

His weakness...screw that!

He grabbed them both, an arm over each of their shoulders. Pulling them to himself he brought his lips first to Tsukiumi and then Musubi. Then back to Tsukiumi, kissing longer this time and only stopping so he could return his lips to Musubi's. Their wings flared out bright and wide. Their connection bloomed.

_'You have nothing to be sorry for.''I'm not sad any more.''I'm so sorry to worry you.''It was not your fault!''You are the ones who deserve to be angry.''I love you.' _

His thoughts washed over theirs. Both girl's minds had been rendered as mute as their tongues by the shock of being repeatedly kissed. Warmth and contentment burnt away their sorrow all the same. Leaving behind an understanding. In Tsukiumi's case some embarrassment accompanied the realisation she had been beyond ridiculous in her imaginings.

Any anger she might have (rightfully) directed at him for making them feel like this was cut off by what he did next.

Minato returned to his bags and there, outside the Inn they called home, beneath the dusky sky, he produced a pair of rings.

Tsukiumi was shocked still once again, even if it was just a regular gift...a ring! This! This meant!

He took their hands and gently curled each of their fingers over one of the rings, both girls holding the items like they were made of glass. Reverent gazes flitting between their hands and him.

"I wanted to give you...I wanted to show you that I...I'm not perfect and, and I mess up a lot. But I hope you can forgive me and tha-that we can be together...all of us."

He looked at them, both girls meeting his honest gaze. A deep happiness overtaking them at the smile that twitched his lips when he quoted their words.

"Forever and ever."

Tsukiumi held her trembling pose for a few more moments, then came to life in all her normal fury.

"That-that's a Sekirei's line y-y-you baka!"

He seemed to have lost his nerve when she moved, now unable to stop blushing or look at either of them. Grabbing the bags he half mumbled, half yelled a few words about seeing them at dinner and needing to talk to the others. Then he was gone, leaving Tsukiumi trying to quell her blush and Musubi staring at her hands with a mix of awe and confusion.

Curiosity getting the better of her Tsukiumi said, "What are you so puzzled about! I-it's a gift! A sign of devotion! Don't tell me you are still upset after thi-!"

"Where should Musubi wear it?"

"...Huh?" Tsukiumi's rant trailed off. She hadn't thought of that.

" We can't wear a ring, it might get damaged in a fight. What should Musubi do?"

Tsukiumi took in her friend's sparkling eyes and wobbling lip. She needed help but where coult it go. As Musubi turned from side to side in her panic a sweep of her hair inspired the water-mistress.

Tsukiumi grabbed Musubi's bound hair, the ponytail was the perfect length for what she had in mind.

"We can thread it into your hair. Near the top and securely. You'll always have it with you."

The words stopped Musubi, she grabbed her hair and let her fingers trace it up to the top of the ponytail's bindings. The ring would be hidden in her shorter locks, cushioned by her hair and out of the way in battle.

Overtaken by a wave of enthusiasm Musubi grabbed the blonde Sekirei and set off down the hall. Pleading with her friend to help her get her hair ready and secure it in place. Tsukiumi letting the words wash around her as she pondered the pleasant shift in the day, only really paying attention when Musubi nudged her.

"Sorry?"

"Musubi asked where you will wear your ring?"

Tsukiumi stopped walking.

She swallowed and as ever felt another small item, that she had sewn inside her ever present choker. A very special compartment hiding (and holding firmly) a stone from a pair of earrings her tuner was probably still wearing. A connection she would never forget.

"Yes, I know exactly where I will place it."

She looked at Musubi for a long moment, then decided that if there was anyone she could trust it was another of Minato's Sekirei. One of her sisters really.

"Come. We must go to the bath. I will show you there, while we get your hair brushed out nicely."

* * *

><p>He left the jeweller's with a pleased smile. Only one item still remained and he was sure he would be struck by inspiration for Matsu's gift soon.<p>

An hour and a half later he was somehow still optimistic. Now certain that he would find it just as soon as he did something about the woman following him. Not the one with the enormous chest and sunglasses now holding a vase full of flowers to her chest. That woman he had no objections to beyond wishing she would risk his safety long enough to return the flowers to her room at the Inn.

It was the woman with the MBI badge in her wallet that not only didn't realise he had made her, but had even failed to notice him stealing her wallet. Something he hadn't expected to be so easy. Her MBI credentials stopping him from discreetly calling Kazehana and pointing her out.

Instead he was left to try to look for a gift while he was being spied on by someone he had never met before. Somehow it was not nearly as cute when it wasn't one of his Sekirei doing it. Instead he felt almost violated. Not to mention annoyed.

He had few ways of dealing with her though. Kazehana could be subtle enough normally but as soon as he contacted her she'd give in to her lingering paranoia and body tackle the other woman. As for Matsu...Matsu had probably seen her, but a satellite laser was both fatal and not very subtle...Matsu. What to get for...

the perfect plan formed in his head, looking in a store-front window the reflection showed him a hand bag that she had not pointed away from him even once in the last hour. A handbag outwardly identical to the one hanging from a hook before him.

A few moments later he was walking away from the shop with his newly purchased gift. Another few minutes and he was walking away from the woman he had somehow bumped into twice in one day, having picked up a handbag very similar to one he had been carrying when picking himself off the floor.

In another few minutes when she went to check the array of incredibly advanced sensor technology in her bag Agent Mikoto of MBI found an assortment of small rocks and balled up paper to be what now gave the bag its weight.

When she tried to find the man she had been ordered to follow and had somehow swapped bags with, Mikoto was amazed to find he was nowhere to be seen.

Minato whistled to himself as he made his way back to the Inn.

* * *

><p>"Ufufufufufufufufufufu!"<p>

Mina-tan had just run a foul of Homura-tan.

In a house full of depressed Sekirei (and a very scary landlady, but we''ll leave her out of this story. She nearly caught the narrator last time) it might have seemed odd to some that one of those Sekirei was giggling over the antics on her screens. The misery of the others not to be found in Matsu's hidden room.

Of course her own spirits had long since risen. She had seen the depression leaving her beloved Minato's manly shoulders hours ago. She didn't need anything else then to watch.

Yet there was certainly something to be said for the knowledge that he was coming up the stairs right now...with a present. A present she knew nothing about.

What if it sucked?

Of course anything from Mina-tan would be treasured forever...but she wanted to get some use out of it. How could she do that if it was something awful. Or boring. Was it a dress, she hoped not. Minato wouldn't have bought lingerie so it would have to be dresses or something equally useless. No fun at all.

_'Please, please, please don't have bought me computer parts.'_

She loved Mina-tan's brain, she loved having a mind around that she had to struggle to keep up with. That it belonged to her Ashikabi was a dream come true. This did not change that he wasn't very good with computers. Certainly not good enough to have the slightest idea what kind of thing she needed.

Maybe it was more jewellery...that wouldn't be...so...bad.

Okay he was outside the door. Knocking. Only one thing for it.

Sneaking across the room Matsu was pleased to find Minato was leaning against her door. One of her cameras showing her exactly where he was. A throw of a catch and a little pounce.

Yes this was the best present she could think of. A lovely Mina-tan all ready for experimenting. Definitely the best present.

"I can't wait to unwrap it."

"Sorry, I didn't wrap your present."

Bravely soldiering past the entirely non-sexual tone of those words Matsu already had one of her hands under his shirt and the other was dropping steadily. The handbag she was presented with barely phased her.

'ah, cunning Mina-tan. I won't remove my hands so easily though!'

Dropping her head level with the item Matsu kissed along his fingers until she reached the bag, sinking her teeth into the edge of it she was about to toss it aside...

'...wow.'

With her new perspective Matsu could see the contents of the bag. It was stuffed full of...so many new toys. This thing must have been fresh from MBI's R and D divisions. She rolled off of Minato her hands moving from one treasure to another, their previous goals forgotten.

"So...do you like it?"

After standing behind Matsu, ignored completely in favour of his gift, for a few minutes Minato quietly left the room.

He really wasn't sure how he felt about that one.

* * *

><p>He could see the street now, the Inn just a few hundred metres away.<p>

He checked his bags and settled his breathing. He had sat feeling sorry for himself for quite long enough. Time to make things better.

* * *

><p>It was the fourteenth time she had cleaned Minato-sama's room.<p>

Well actual cleaning had been done with after the first time, then she'd done it again just to pass the time and then she'd done it again and...

Here at least she still had his smell. If she closed her eyes she could imagine he was here with her.

It helped her forget that she was a failure. A useless, broken-winged thing that even Minato-sama didn't have room in his heart for any more. He hadn't said a single word to her in the last week, nothing more then replying to direct questions.

Not one inquiry as to her mood, not one sentence of casual conversation. He hadn't even chastised her for being so useless and worthless and generally pathetic. That at least would have meant he noticed her, that she was good for something. Instead she could just sit and be ignored while her Ashikabi suffered and there wasn't a single thing she could do.

For the fifteenth time that day she straightened his desk and wondered if he was even coming back. His things were here but...well he would at least still want the others. They weren't broken. So at least they'd be happy.

She'd been so cheerful in the hospital. His survival had been so wonderful she hadn't even thought about the effect on his mind. About how it was for him to keep on coming so close to dying, what kind of Sekirei was she that she didn't even notice something so simp-

"Oh there you are Akitsu-chan, I was looking all over for you. I...well I got you this...I hope you like it."

* * *

><p>He sometimes forgot just how much they cared about him. How important he was in their lives, he had trouble getting his head round the idea of it. That a girl like Akitsu would get so worked up over him was not something he'd ever expected to happen. Nor to see such a reaction a gift as that.<p>

The kimono was on sale, he'd simply glimpsed it and bought on an impulse, nothing special at all; yet when she holds it he almost thinks he's about to see Akitsu cry. The emotions she could hold so easily overwhelmed her with the simplest of gestures from him.

It was that simple really. Always the same. A few words, a simple gift and all was forgiven. Minato was terrified by it. By how much power they put in his hands, he held their hearts and it scared him.

Minato knew that it wasn't going to go away though. The power he'd seen and the danger he was in, they weren't things he could walk away from easily. His feelings however weren't something he could even turn his back on in the first place. The thought of leaving them, of hurting them.

So he'd keep going. He could deal with life and death for moments like these. For these girls he would do almost anything.

* * *

><p>During dinner, as six jealous gazes took in Kazehana's far from subtle attempts to hug his arm into her dress, Minato felt rather good about himself. His plan had worked perfectly.<p>

Each of his other gifts had met with similar reception. The various exchanges all ending with the relief of their emotions lightening. The weight on his heart easing. He had lifted the pain from their own hearts, he felt more then a little proud of that. Any one could take a bullet for someone they loved but this...this made him feel...confident.

Perhaps awareness of this is why no-one mentioned that it was seeing him feeling happier that had lifted their own spirits. Appreciated as they were, a gift was meaningless beside his smile.

_Fourth feather;_ Gift

* * *

><p><span>There we go, a slightly longer piece to try and make up for the length of the wait. Sorry about that but things got pretty hectic for a while. I'm not sure about the end of this one but after redoing it a dozen times I don't think I can get the last few pages any better right now.<span>

I was originally trying to make this one Akitsu centric. Unfortunately the others jumped in and hijacked it. Blame Minato for refusing to neglect any of them in his attentions. Selfless b*****d XD

It was also going to be a cheerier piece but I found myself wanting to examine the repercussions of the events of 'Devotion'. Don't worry, there should be a few nice happy ones coming from me for a while.

As ever your opinions on my pathetic attempt at writing are welcomed, good, bad or apathetic; all reviews are treasured...no, seriously. Got a special e-mail folder and everything. ;)


	6. Fifth Feather

Now dudes and dudettes, here's the next one. Since I wrote some of this before the 4th I was able to update double-mega-ultra, super-style quick...sorta...well not really but faster then I would have otherwise, that is to say I would have updated faster was I not having problems with the third chapter of my Rosario + Vampire fic, so I'm now delayed heavily and writing this to try and help with that. 

The next chapter of this however may be a fortnight or so due to my wish to work on some other fics. Most especially my Rosario + Vampire fanfic, and the berserk fic that I still haven't finished chapter one of...and the twenty or so others that...lots to do XD

* * *

><p><em><span>Fifth Feather<span>_

Her heart was pounding, a pulse no battle had ever drawn out. Hands shaking more then a spar with Miya, then a thousand spars against Miya could hope to evoke. She tried to swallow but her throat was dry. Tried to form water to cool it, a few drops all she managed before he brushed against her again.

He wasn't even touching her yet, but already her husband might as well be setting her on fire. She was certain they were somewhere, something was happening and-and-and-

All she could fit in her thoughts was her beloved. About to lay soothing hands to her skin, to quell this ache. She longed for it, his scent, his breathing, his form, the rustle of his clothes. He filled her senses completely. Her dignity would be abandoned soon, she knew it. If he did not hurry then even she would beg, Minato the only thing for which she would let go of her treasured pride. Why were his hands not already upon her?

Yet even as she so longed for his touch she dreaded it with almost equal fervour.

Almost.

How could she hope to survive it, yes he had winged her. More then once he had put his lips to her own but...still, thi-this felt so much more...intimate.

Always before it had been her own task, her own hands, her own will doing it. Though she trusted him with her very being she still flinched from giving herself to him so. On some level she feared to grant him even more of herself, on another she longed to be his no matter the cost...

Though when she thought of it that way it was no true conflict. For every part he had of her she had one of him, both keeping the other's in the safest part of their hearts. Preserving, safekeeping, treasuring. He had not changed her, his power over her remaining unused, she knew somehow that it was no longer even there, the mystical portion at least long dissolved. As to her feelings he would sooner pull out his own heart then force changes to hers...

So why worry so. Why was she fretting, she should instead be delirious with her joy. She was to feel what she had longed for. This was a unbelievably fortuitous happening, well worth the pain entailed.

It was as though he had been waiting for her to arrive at this peaceful conclusion, his careful preparations finished in the same breath that she relaxed. He was even closer now, she could not even focus on all of him at once, she inhaled a few times then nodded to herself (and though Minato was wise enough not to comment on the cute action, her nod was external also) and felt ready.

"Husband...Y-you may begin."

* * *

><p>But my dear and treasured readers. Kind purveyors of my humble tale. Noble watchers and listeners to the tales of these lives. This is not the time, we get ahead of ourselves, our tails before our heads and our guts before our brains.<p>

We cannot hope to understand these events if we are to skip ahead. To skim the beginnings, to leap over the happenings and simply view those of their consequences we deem most interesting. We must remember, on a journey of a thousand steps. No matter how wondrous and vital the destination, each step must be given its proper due. Respected for the key piece it is.

With these words in mind I am afraid we must retreat from the heady ending, falling back to the beginnings of a rather normal day...

Well as normal as a day can get when the presence of eight beautiful women, each possessed of otherworldly powers and physiques, is one of the parts of your life you consider (wondrously) everyday.

That is to say not normal at all, somewhat insane by normal standards. Ridiculous in fact.

So let me tell you a ridiculous tale.

* * *

><p>It was a reasonably normal morning at Izumo Inn, no seriously it was. Minato slept alone (for once) in his bed, the threatening presence of a certain landlady keeping it that way. Of course whether Minato himself really preferred this set-up was up for debate. Whether his eight young Sekirei preferred it didn't qualify as a question in the first place.<p>

Hence why Tsukiumi found herself walking half asleep out of her room, a scowl on her face despite the early hour. Ever since the she had been winged the proud woman had struggled to sleep anything like as well as she used to. Her rest at the same time far better -when she slept with her Ashikabi- and far worse -when she slept without him- her ability to deal with mornings therefore shrinking in direct correlation with how often she slept in his room.

It had been a week, as such I'm afraid we cannot currently follow her thoughts, we have a rating limitation to stick to.

Suffice it to say that Tsukiumi was angry at the world, her half awake mind unable to muster the energy to be embarrassed at the tide of profanity washing through her mind. She scowled at the door to the bathroom, scowled at Haihane (garnering no reaction, mainly due to the Clawed Sekirei being fully asleep still, a line of drool and bubble at her nose attesting to her sleepwalking) as the other girl stumbled past her. Scowled at Matsu through the door as she waited to perform her morning rituals.

When she finally got into the room she scowled at her face in the mirror, then waved her hands absently before her for a moment. A deep breath and she plunged her face into the ball of water that floated before her, the cold shocking her awake.

_'of a whor-!'_

The trailing end of her thoughts took her by surprise, a deep blush spreading across her face as she hoped that she had not been muttering to herself as well. Such vulgarity was entirely undignified for one such as her, even if it was a little justified seeing as she had been denied her own husband's bed for an entire week.

She did start muttering at that, her low words attesting to the unjust tyranny of Miya-sama and the strain upon her heart that sleeping alone granted and not least the difficulties of sharing a room with Musubi and Haihane both of whom were restless sleepers, indeed without Minato's calming presence she often woke up in some strange combination of submission hold and erotic position as the two girls dreamt of their two largest interests.

These mutterings were rendered too incomprehensible to be worth transcribing by their source continuing to wash, brush, gargle, rinse and so forth as she spoke them. Then she went to attend to another aspect of morning cleansing and well...I don't think we need to have a description of that, do you? I mean a narrator should try to capture as much as possible but...

Moving on, Tsukiumi left the bathroom much refreshed, ready to face the day with her usual indomitable spirit, even getting down to breakfast and finding that it was Akitsu who sat beside Minato today did not dull her spirits. Though that meant she still had four days before it was once more her turn. Such minor matters would not hinder her spirit.

She took her seat and ate with a fierce, slightly worrying, determination. Attacking her food as f she had a personal grudge against it, heedless of the others slowly stopping their own meal, one after another, instead staring at her one woman war on...food?

It was not until she had finished her meal that she looked up and found the rest of those at the table to be staring at her. Even her blush at the attention was angry, rising in a sharp movement that made Minato jump.

"Your food is growing cold, you should focus your attentions on your own meals."

With that the water mistress turned on a heel and strode from the room, sparing no time in her march back to her room. Changing quickly she set about attacking her chores...almost literally.

Blasting water at every remotely dirty surface in the bath, Tsukiumi took half the normal time to get the room sparkling brightly, perhaps a little too brightly as her overzealous water jets had almost damaged the surfaces they aimed at. However the room was cleaned and there was no damage so that was that and it was time for the next tas-

_bumsploooosh_

Had she not been standing exactly where she was Tsukiumi might have commented that 'bumsploosh' was the particular sound made by an ageing water pipe, one of it's weaker joints exposed near it's entrance to a bath, that had just been blasted with an almost industrial strength water jet, finally succumbing to natural forces, bursting and spraying a powerful stream of hot water into an exact spot on the opposite wall.

Since she happened to be standing in that exact spot Tsukiumi's thought went more like; _'Wha-! Arrghh! Hot, ow ow! I'm slipping! Ouch, urgh!'_ 'urgh' being the sound your thoughts make when a high pressure stream of hot water slams you into a wall while you're wearing a maid outfit, _'Blub, blub. How do I turn this damn thing off!'_

This was the point where she remembered her own abilities and promptly diverted the water jet out the window, gathering the moisture from about the room and sending I the same way, so leaving the room just as clean as before the burst pipe. There wasn't even a mark where she'd hit the wall so surely Ooya-sama wouldn't be too angry at her-

"Tsukiumi-san."

The whisper (_'right behind me, how does she do that!'_) chilled Tsukiumi's spine, making her shiver even as she turned around to see the usual fear induced hallucination of a massive Hanya mask. She wondered -with the corner of her brain too stubborn to shut down even at this level of gut melting fear- if there was some trick of Miya's that created that particular shape, it did seem too consistent to be a hallucina-

It is definitely because of her almost bladder-controlling fear that Tsukiumi stopped poking holes in the easy explanation of the floating mask as a fear-induced hallucination. Which is fortunate as continuing to ponder it might have scared the narrator into his own hallucinations, embarrassing ones involving those present who aren't inhumanly terrifying. Like Tsukiumi.

Her thoughts cut off by some strange impulse, Tsukiumi meekly accepted the tools that Miya thrust her way, resigned to spending the next few hours puzzling out how to fix the pipe she had broken, all the while holding the water in the right place with her powers.

When noon rolled past and lunch came upon the Inn Tsukiumi found herself the only one with a chore still undone for the day, her labours to fix the bath having exhausted her (holding water so delicately inside the pipe for so long had been harder then expected), and dirtied the bath. Meaning she had needed to clean it again after that and had only begun her other chores an hour ago.

Though her bubbling rage had hardly faded she kept it under far better control during the second meal of the day. Though she still snapped at anyone who tried to bring her into the conversation she did at least eat with something close to calm, no longer holding a grudge against her meal.

Once she finished eating Tsukiumi wasted little time on pleasantries, bustling outside and attending to her final task. Pruning a particularly vicious, decorative plant. It hid among several equally beautiful flowers, unfortunately this one possessed wicked thorns and an awkward position, anyone pruning it having to contort themselves around the rest of the flowers, damage to any of which would summon the wrath of Miya and Kusano.

The youngest of Minato's Sekirei normally took care of any plant related chores, however this particular one had given her a nasty cut when she accidentally made it grow, the wound enough to keep her avoiding it weeks afterwards. So instead Tsukiumi found herself with a pair of clippers, wishing she had the space to just make a nice water blade.

_'So slow!'_

Feet braced awkwardly in almost the only bare earth available Tsukiumi cursed quietly to herself, wondering what on earth was making her day go so badly, vaguely hoping that it might be the run up to something really good happening, like Minato kissing her, or Miya changing her position on premarital intercourse.

"Ah, well I don't really think any of us are ready for that just yet." said a quiet voice near the house, the gently masculine tone telling her that her that not only had she voiced her thoughts but the worst person possible had heard them.

Whirling to berate him for sneaking up on her, she succeeded in changing the subject. Though hardly the way she had been trying to.

The distraction instead came from her tripping over her own feet, even her inhuman grace unable to keep her awkward stance balanced through a sudden turn. Tumbling messily, right into the plant she had been pruning.

No matter how tough a Sekirei is still not invulnerable. Something testified to by the trio of long thorns that sunk into her leg a few inches above her knee, then tore back out leaving a surprisingly large wound in their path. Trying in vain to get back out without further hurting herself she was rather glad when her Ashikabi's arms came around her, Minato lifting her with surprising strength -for a human- out of her sprawled position. Carefully ignoring her exposed undergarments as he did so.

Pride would dictate that she tear free of his arms the instant she was capable, the wonderful warm sensation his touch sent through her overruled that idea. Instead Tsukiumi snuggled deeper into his careful hold barely remembering to feign indifference when he placed her down. She opened her eyes, which had slid shut instinctively when she found herself in his hold, and found her focus drawn not to her bleeding leg but to what lay at the start of the blood trail. A bed of flowers, trampled down by Minato when he retrieved her.

Following her eyes the peaceful young man drew her gaze with one of his smiles, saying simply, "I'm sure Ku-chan and Miya-sama will understand." Averting her face to hide her blush (badly) Tsukiumi was therefore highly surprised when a male hand brushed across her leg, sweeping her coat out of the way.

_'H-h-h-h-h-h-he-he-he's! Wh-wh-wh-wha-what d-d-do I d-'_

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to control her breathing, struggling not to simply faint, Minato oblivious beside her.

* * *

><p>Minato had been worried about Tsukiumi all day, she seemed in an especially fowl mood, for no discernible reason. He'd analysed every moment of the last few days, asked everyone yet all he could come up with was that she was feeling grumpy...because. Musubi had even volunteered -with her usual oblivious cheer- that she was not on her period. Then just as brightly asked if there was any possibility of it being the start of pregnancy, her bear aura appearing almost as quickly as the rest of his Sekirei (excluding Tsukiumi) had pounced on the conversation.<p>

That mess had taken a while to sort out.

Nevertheless he had been worried and her behaviour when he came to confront her, the mere fact she had not noticed him arriving, just worried him more. Then she had compounded the whole thing by falling over, he had been frantic with worry rushing to her side fearful of some terrible disease capable of inflicting itself even on Sekirei.

He had been deeply shocked to realise that she had simply fallen, the idea that she was even able to fall had not occurred to him. Though it was rather easier to link it to the crumpled girl he had picked off the ground. Her eyes tight shut, teardrops at their corners showing her frustration at the day. Minato carefully put her on the wooden decking around the house, rushing to grab a first aid kit, returning just in time to see her eyeing the damage his 'rescue' had done to the flowers. A flex of guilt coiling when he realised how upset Kusano was likely to be. Apprehension at Miya's response coming a little slower.

He smiled at her, assuring her that it would be fine though he himself wasn't too sure of that. Rather then dwell on that he chose to lift her long outer coat off of her leg, the garment obscuring the wound that gushed blood onto the planking.

Pushing back his fears Minato set to preparing what he would need for cleaning the wound, trying his hardest to ignore the whimpers and flinches she made when he had yet to even touch her. He grabbed antiseptic (knowing how easily thorn wounds became infected, knowing her immune system still wasn't invulnerable) and dressings, a few paper stitches ready for as soon as he got the blood and dirt cleaned away.

Even as he finished with that task her feeble movements stilled, her body calming and her mind finally relaxing after a day of tense frustration. That letting him in just enough to sense her mind calming also. Her voice surprised him a little, her normal tones of calm and confidence ringing for the first time that day.

"Husband...Y-you may begin."

Smiling a little at her formality even now, Minato wiped a damp cloth across the wound several times, finding that her body had already stemmed a good portion of the bleeding. He was careful to ignore how much she shook with each pass of his hand, he doubted she would appreciate being soothed...with words at least.

On impulse he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to her torn skin. Laying a kiss on her wound, ignoring the metallic taste and instead channelling his feelings into tha-

_The pain is distant, unimportant compared to the bliss that is his touch; her chastity slipping into her beloved husbands hands, right where she wanted it to be._

As if the rush of of-what-is-mine-but-not-of-me thoughts (the strangeness of feeling the unique print of another's mind never really faded for him) wasn't enough. The set of wings of light that spread from her back confirmed -firmly- that saliva to blood was enough of a DNA exchange for her to Wing.

They stared at each other in utter and complete mortification. Embarrassed tears forming in blue eyes, Tsukiumi caught between the desire to shake him or kiss him or something, the blonde girl wishing desperately that he had plucked (almost) any other thought from her mind. Minato trying to defuse the tension and reassure her- wait! He had felt an echo in that thought and that normally only happened when he was linking to more tha-

When seven Sekirei -who had just had a very, very, very incriminating chain of thought accidentally broadcast into their minds- of varying size, shape and temperament but constant enthusiasm, tackled Minato in a great pile. The young man barely catching sight of Tsukiumi's leg, the wound healed by his unwittingly directed energies. Then he was caught up in a eight perso- no nine person, Tsukiumi just dived in. A nine-person wrestling match with a deeply non-violent goal in mind.

* * *

><p>In the Inn kitchen Miya sighed to herself. Then she put down her vegetable knife, making sure that the meal was going to be okay for the few minutes she would be away. Then she reached for her blade.<p>

_'Time to remind my residents of what is not allowed in Izumo Inn.'_

_Fifth Feather_; Pain

* * *

><p>Well I did tell you it was ridiculous.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Oh you dirty-minded people. Did you think this was something other then what it is? What twisted perceptions you must have XD<span>

I believe I mentioned that some of the prompts would be surprises, or maybe it was said in reply to a review. Either way, SURPRISE! Who among you saw that one coming? If you did, please feel free to mock me for my incompetence. If you didn't then don't worry, as long as you enjoyed it I will not mock you, if you didn't like it then my apologies are expressed by my lack of mocking. No matter which we arrive at I have not mocked anyone. Except myself, and Tsukiumi I suppose. 

There will be other prompts like this, where the obvious interpretation will be going straight out the window. In the meantime I ask as ever for your inflowing opinions and views. Oh and the next Feather is already decided, I'd give my reasons but they'd give it away. Other feathers remain your choice.

Oh and I do apologise for my narrator. Seems that it got the idea it was allowed into the story somehow. Silly meta-fictional concept, freedom is for characters. I promise you all it won't happen again.


	7. Sixth Feather

It is my hope that the person who picked this one will read it, oh and the rest of you too ;p

In all seriousness this marks the first of the ones which have been picked by you wonderful reviewers and proof that you too can in some way contribute your awesomeness to saving this fic from my...not awesomeness...help me out here, what's the opposite of awesomeness? 

And well, I think that's enough waffle that the share bar (did I mention I really don't like it?) won't knock my title off to the side of the page. Who came up with putting it there, there's plenty of empty space on this page. Well enough rant, here's the story. And sorry for the long wait, this one just did not want to be written...well I'd like to just leave it at that but AFan raised the point about the lack of regular updates and I feel I should expand. I was originally going for as close to weekly as I could get however not only do I have a life (empty and pathetic though it is...honestly this is a bit of a difficult time for me and writing is my outlet, however I have a fair bit to do most days and I also like to read etc) but I also have other fics, including one for which I have set myself a thirty page minimum per chapter which I'm trying to update quickly. 

I apologise but juggling them all is hard, if you wish to speed up the updates (and I do hate to review wh*re) then reviews work wonders, hell it was AFan's that made me decide to put the next chapter of Ningen on hold to work on this.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sixth Feather<span>_

A faint, restless scratching, scraped into his dreams. Grasping his mind and pulling it away from the peaceful haze of dreaming. He fought it with what presence of mind his deep sleep left him, resisting futilely in the face of encroaching awareness. A doomed attempt, finally he lifted tired eyelids to blink groggily around at his empty room.

He was careful not to think too hard on the nagging disappointment of his empty futon. An absent warmth that left him stranded far from sleep, rather he tried to focus on the cause of his waking and ignore the urge to sneak into their rooms himself...

What was it that had woken him? It was definitely a noise...or a feeling? The scent of steel and stone was all of his dream he could bring to mind and certainly it wasn't tha-

_sccrrriiiikch_

Minato flinched and grit his teeth at the unexpected sound, the scraping noise was not that loud, except the silence of night made it seem far larger then it was, grating across his ears. What's more he could not think for the life of him where the noise had come from, if anywhere it had sounded like it was coming from the roof...

_scrriiiiiikchh_

It was not nearly so bad now he was expected it. Still an uncomfortable noise but not what his sleepless mind had first perceived. The location however...finally Minato's curiosity managed to overwhelm the comfortable warmth he was cocooned in. Rising he grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair to ward of the faint chill of his room. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he attempted to engage his brain, searching for the illusive source.

_scrriiiktun-! _"...damn."

Even had the sound not come again, the faint curse drifting in his window would have told him exactly where it was coming from, not to mention who...

Poking his head out from the bedroom window, Minato found a certain bandaged girl perched at the apex of the roof and busily berating herself for something. Despite himself he found a sleepy chuckle escaping his lips at the sight of Haihane knocking on the side of her head before returning to some unseen focus, absently biting her tongue in her concentration.

For a moment he thought she had not heard his laugh, then in her customary slow fashion she spoke up, not looking away from whatever it was she was hunched over, "...ah Minato you should be resting...unless you want some company...ku ku ku ku ku k-" Her laughter was cut off by another abruptly severed scratching noise, another quiet profanity following it into the air.

However unlike the last such sound, this time Minato could see her, his eyes finding the slightest tensing showing through the bandages at her neck and exposed shoulder, the momentary stillness in her breathing and the faintest of scents before the wind took it from his nose. Small things that stood out to him like flares in the darkness, momentarily blotting out everything else.

Hence why he was already pulling himself onto the roof by the time he exclaimed, "You're hurt!" A rare note of assertiveness finding its way into his tone as he finished scrambling up the roof slope, politely commanding her to let him see. Only to pause in his tracks when he saw what she was actually doing.

The large, metal cylinder that served her as a holster for her claws was hung by its strap from a protruding nail. One of her claws still rested inside, the other cradled delicately in her lap. One hand held it firmly against her thighs while the other held a whetstone, both hands were peppered with cuts, bloodstains spreading through their bandages.

Held up short at the oddity of this site Minato's body unfortunately paused long enough to remember that he had just climbed a roof, it barely managed to communicate this fact to him before his lack of supernatural balance caught up with him. Sudden fear worsened his posture and next thing he was pin-wheeling his arms in a useless attempt at avoiding the fall. A deceptively thin arm darted around him just in time to save him.

Haihane's usual laughter echoed into the night as she guided him down to a more stable seat beside her, Minato easily shrugging off its creepy tone to see the genuine humour beneath. Looking back to his hands he was relieved at least to find none of the wounds were still bleeding, even with her toughness that meant they weren't so bad, still he took hold of each her hands in turn anyway, just to check.

He couldn't deny taking some guilty delight in how quickly his touch transformed her laughter into a deep blush, the girl at his side trying and failing to hide her rapid breathing from him as he turned over her hand in his own. _'I wonder how she'd react if I tickled her?'_

Abruptly Minato realised what exactly he was doing, releasing her hand like it was on fire and staring firmly into the distance. He didn't see the disappointed look she gave him, nor the bemused sigh that blew out after a few more moments. Instead he kept up his distracting vigil and assured himself he was just tired and that was the only reason for what he had jus-

_scrriiiikch_

The rasping note of her whetstone's careful passage provided him with a handy change of subject, not to mention piquing his natural curiosity. Turning back to look at her as she focused on each precise pass of stone on metal Minato finally asked, "I thought Sekirei weapons were composed of some kind of unbreakable, super metal."

She doesn't look up from her task to answer him, a fond tone in her voice, "Hardly, don't you remember...all of the opponents whose weapons...we've destroyed."

_'Oh...yeah...' _However as he thinks back over what he had seen of their weaponry...recalling the kinds of things he had seen Sekirei weapons stand up to, "You can't tell me that's made of ordinary steel? It'd never have survived this long."

Her eyes stay on the claw in her hands as she puts down the stone and slowly rises from her seat, cradling the weapon to her she speaks softly, as if imparting some great secret, "No...but it's not unbreakable either...our weapons aren't made by MBI or found in the ship. They are made by us, our own powers...our bonds."

Her eyes finally drop to meet his, a rare hesitation in them as she holds out the claw in both hands, offering it to him even as she continues, "Our strength is their strength so...you're kind of right...it doesn't need to be sharpened, it has its own strength but...I still want to take care of it..." By this point he honestly isn't sure what she's referring to, maybe she means all the things it could be, maybe it's him and them and he's reaching out, fingers barely brushing the polished metal of a gauntlet and so cl-

So absorbed are they in each other that neither of them notices the precariously balanced whetstone slipping down the roof. Not until it finds its way underneath Haihane's foot, after which her slip sends it somewhere far off and totally forgotten by both current denizens of the roof.

Haihane's eyes widen comically, a look of complete shock lighting her face as she finds herself unsupported in the air. Then she's falling, thudding into the roof and sliding down it too fast to react, barely noticing the claw that she threw upwards when she first slipped, and which is looking to come down right where she's about to be which is probably going to hur-

She comes to a sudden halt, a deceptively thin arm wrapped about her waist while its pair holds her claw -snatched from the air- out past the edge of the roof, an edge she herself has barely avoided thanks to her Ashikabi's frantic dive after her.

As precariously positioned as this had left them (Minato was only keeping them from falling due to one of his feet being wedged in a gap between tiles made during his original scramble up the roof) neither of them found time for such a though. Their lips were far too close, their eyes unable to find anything else in the world but each other, each breath mingling between them, every word half formed and abandoned. They could only drift closer together, inexorable as continental drift.

A insistent poking at his foot drew Minato's attention away for the barest of split seconds. Just long enough for Haihane to glimpse something over his shoulder, something that sent her rigid with fear. Whirling to face this unexpected threat Minato found a hanya behind him. A tall and horrendous demon, mussed hair and clumsily tied clothes, serenely furious features and a long, glittering blade...poking his foot...which was embedded in the roof...

Realizing just how much trouble they were in by this point Minato did not even wait for his landlady to speak before whipping his foot out of the roof, desperate to avoid the trouble that was sure to fo-

At which point they fell off the roof.

Fortunately Minato continued to hold the insanely sharp claws out of the way and Haihane was more then able to absorb the impact for them both, that she wasn't even winded by it making Minato feel a little silly for his earlier dramatic dive.

Less fortunately Miya followed them down a moment later.

* * *

><p>"Waking up other residents so you could enjoy yourself on our roof, that sounds like the actions of a predator Minato-san." Miya's voice greeted Minato as he entered the otherwise empty room for breakfast. The table was laid out with a semi-western breakfast this morning, their landlady having mentioned a desire to try it out several days ago.<p>

After staying up for several hours in order to fix the damage to the roof (and then perform routine maintenance that Miya insisted he should do while he was up there, a dangerous glint to her smile at that point) Minato was too tired to even protest his innocence in it all. He instead occupied his attentions by wondering how it was Miya looked so neat and tidy despite having as little sleep as he did. Certainly her untamed appearance was terrifyi-

A sharp glance convinced him to stop that train of thought, as well as adding some more evidence to his theory that Miya could occasionally read minds. Shaking of the remnants of sleep deprived thought still buzzing around in his head, Minato took his seat at the table, savouring these few moments peace before the others found their way downstairs. Some late night conversation keeping even the early risers among his Sekirei in their beds this late.

He had at least been able to avoid Haihane getting punished as well, it was not her fault he had bumbled onto the roof after all. A thought that became far more cheering when the morning rush revealed a bright eyed and freshly wrapped young reaper among the stampede. His heart beat rising in rhythm with the thudding of their steps, his body at least could be honest about them.

Of course, these optimistic reflections were quickly dispelled when those thudding steps thumped into seats, the argument over who's turn it was to sit beside him being just the first in the usual string of chaos. Still even amidst the resulting almost-melee and despite his inclusion in the resulting punishment...Minato still found himself smiling at the familiar morning.

Eventually Akitsu 'convinced' the others that it really was her turn today and they settled in to eat. The loss of one arm to her meal-long clinging was more then worth a meal with only Kusano attempting to feed him, except one attempt by the lightly blushing scrap number but even that was sedate and calm, aside from Tsukiumi's glaring, Musubi's vague bear aura, Homura's aborted looks every few moments and Haihane's...what _was_ Haihane doing?

The bandaged Sekirei had stiffened almost the moment she saw the table this morning, sitting down slowly and stiffly, as if she was dreading the meal. Now he looked to her once again...she was acting very strangely indeed.

Normally Haihane could only be outdone at the table by Musubi, her table manners might often be lacking but she could -and would- practically_ inhale_ her food. He figured it might be a trait of Fist-type Sekirei...or maybe it was just them. Either way her current behaviour was not that which he was used to.

Instead she was hesitant, delicately taking the tiniest of bites at a time. Their slow passage to her mouth jerky, as though she was having to force herself to lift each morsel. Then she would stifle a flinch as she brought it into her mouth, chewing slowly, relaxing as she did so and finally swallowing heavily her face blank as she did so. It was an expression he had seen on her features before.

When she had fought battles in which she expected to die.

And one other time, when he had asked her about her Tuner.

For a brief moment Minato's face took on a seldom seen seriousness, aware of this he immediately schooled his features back to a more relaxed expression. _'Hopefully Matsu won't mention the slip.'_ Waiting for an opportunity to lean in to talk to Ku he found it coming when she brought a small sausage to his lips with an intense focus in her eyes. Smiling naturally he took the bite, then 'slipped', brushing their heads together for the briefest instant.

_help, let me through, bridge, path, within, thought, ..._

There was a long pause in which he wondered if he had really managed to communicate his thoughts to Ku, no matter her powers after all he was merely a-

_...hai-chan?_

He did not look at Kusano, giving her hand just the slightest squeeze to affirm her query. Glad of her unusual depth for her age when a devious look lashed across her face before she returned to her meal, her grip on his hand remaining under the table. A few more shaky exchanges confirmed his wishes and her ability to fulfil them. Then he leaned back in his seat with a yawn, holding the back of his neck one handed as if working at a stiffness. The perfect excuse to close his eyes and...

_drift_

_onii-chan, here, come, move, there, support, holding, push _

_fly_

_fear, worry, stupid, it's not, but it was, **like a beacon**, **found her **_

Time is slower, his mind can move as fast as it wishes like this. It hadn't been even a moment since he left his own body, trailing his being as he came to here. Like slipping under a wave he flowed through Haihane's skin and-

_it's a meal, strange food, not like what she normally sees him eating, smells so good, stomach turns at the thought of her tins of mush and pills and protein and, **the table is low**, **these are memories**, **she was young**, **small**, she rushes forward unthinking, pain, falling back, more pain and panic and body acting as it remembers, stand straight pain is nothing, pain stops, the hot trickle from her head is nothing, she has to remember, has to get it right, the meal smells so good-_

He had to pull away from her recollections for a moment, hiding from her and struggling to control himself, the rare wellspring of anger wouldn't help, Minato struggled to think what could help. This was...he buried his disgust and once more-

_the voice, "Be grateful you can eat so well, and in the presence of your better.", disgust, she doesn't want to eat her normal food, forcing desperate false gratitude, the collar's chain and the button, lightning when he presses it, she is helpless, one day she'll be strong, one day her collar will be in her own hands, she will be what she wants to be, she sits, eats, he glares, she eats slower, clumsy with the metal, so good, like dancing in her mouth, warm and solid and good, she can taste so much, tastes... tastes bitter, tastes, no, not good, not any more, burning, slipping, stop, "do not stop eating.", eating, pain, stabbing in her tummy, throat is dry, drinks, more pain, fire, cold, stabbing, can't eat, curled up, pain still comes, darkness is coming, cradling darkness, a voice in the pain, a dim voice, the voice, "A living weapon, cannot be vulnerable to poisons.", she knows, poisons are bad, this food is bad? "...this will make you stronger, be grateful. We'll raise the doses soon.", blackness, peace, no mor-_

It was all he could do not to throw himself out of her mind. The dim and buried memories are linked to the surface of her mind, though their content seemed to be almost blocked from her, filtered away. There's a story there, but all Minato could think of was how to help her. A plan sparking to life in his own mind.

Another moment and he'd flashed back into his own body, Kusano's boost to his telepathy fading quickly. He leaned back forward, no-one at the table any the wiser, a glance down at his youngest Sekirei showing her smiling back at him, pleased she could help. Blessedly unaware of what he had been able to find. He smiled back regardless, taking courage in that smile.

Then he threw himself forward and started eating as fast as he was physically capable. Sweeping more of the ample food onto his plate and devouring at a rate that even Musubi would call respectable. A moment of utter shock being followed by sheer alarm cascading from everyone else at the table. Even Miya doesn't comment in the shocked silence, a shock that extends to a girl only now snapping out of her strange, deep dread at every bite of this meal.

Haihane's own reluctance to eat such a delicious meal (especially given she had yet to have this type of food) had surprised her. Caught in her thoughts and misery until the most shocking thing she can recall snaps her from it. Minato throwing down food like there's no tomorrow.

He can see her staring just like everyone else from the corner of his eye, a smile lighting his face at his success...then what he had just done hit him. His face went a deep green as he grabbed his own, far-too-full stomach. His gasps for water nearly triggered a fight when Akitsu and Tsukiumi tied in the rush to get him a drink. Miya's own intervention saving him and sending Tsukiumi back to her own seat.

And under the weight of glares and worried looks he soared, because Haihane is back with them and eating just as merrily as ever. He slowly keeled over and desperately focused on Akitsu's cool hands holding him up. It's all he can do to focus his gaze on Akitsu's own worried eyes.

Even so Minato could not have missed the low, smiling comment from across the table; "Minato, you're sure you don't want to eat...the table...kuh...ku ku ku...ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku-"

Her laughter rings in his senses almost as loudly as the crash of her hitting the floor, clutching at her stomach. Akitsu's monotone statement that she's showing bad manners just makes her laugh harder, peals of merriment lighting the room.

* * *

><p>The day passed as days do, in Minato's case this involved a great many interesting things.<p>

This day had included a no holds barred cooking competition, several hours of cleaning in the kitchen, an errant breeze -that had absolutely nothing to do with Kazehana- exposing Akitsu's forgotten underwear or rather the crucial lack of it, no less then twenty two 'punishments' (eleven via wooden spoon, two with a mop, five with a wooden sword, three using a ladle, and one particularly memorable use of a herring) variously targeted and the construction of an expansive sheet fort in the living room by Kusano, Homura and -surprisingly- Miya...

And it was only just starting to grow dark. With this in mind several of his Sekirei seemed to have decided to enjoy the evening beyond the Inn. Minato himself had turned Kazehana's invitation down and instead planned on spending an evening watching a nice, peaceful movie with Tsukiumi, Musubi and Kusano.

He was on the upper floor, trying to avoid the girls getting ready in Homura's room (not that the flame Sekirei was happy about it) for their night out. After Akitsu nearly succeeded in dragging him into the impromptu dressing room -to help her choose her clothing, had been her absently stated reason- he had decided to get some distance until the more excited girls left for the evening.

Thus it was that Minato found himself stumbling once more on Haihane in the middle of a mystifying ritual. Fortunately this one seemed a lot less traumatic.

She was seated on a low stool in the room she shared, her claws removed and a large dressing gown hiding much of her form. Except for her hands, their bandages pooled at her wrists, whose nails she was busy painting. The odd bit being that they were already black, she was painting a tone matched to her own skin over the top of this colour...

Despite himself Minato stepped to the threshold of the open door and cleared his throat, speaking before she could ask him what he was doing, "Ano, wouldn't it be easier to use varnish remover then to add a new colour?"

The way her expression fell made it pretty clear that was not the right thing to say, despite this her eyes as she stares down at her half painted fingernails are not angry. Just sad. A sadness that pulls him across the room to crouch beside her, an explanation spilling from her without prompting.

"My nails aren't normally painted, they...this is their natural colour and I want to cover it up...we're supposed to try and look nice...", her voice sounds lost and confused and it's all he can do not to throw his arms around her. Instead he draws back a little and says, "There nothing wrong with not looking like everyone else and...uh...I mean it's not a bad thing at all, that is..." _'Oh, that made no sense even to me.'_

Seeing her -shockingly- unconvinced he floundered and grabbed at the first thing he could think of to say, regretting it almost before he said it.

"A-anyway it's not like there's anyone to impress..."

She is very careful to avoid his eyes when she replies, "...well I thought...if I could figure this out right...look nicer...maybe...someday...we m-might go out..."

Minato couldn't help it, he was struck dumb. No matter how many times a day he was reminded, the idea that any of them cared about him still hit him every time it sunk in. He hoped that he would never grow to take it for granted, to take this kind of fortune for granted.

With such thoughts at the fore he takes her hands in his own, and gives her his most earnest look. Once he is certain she is listening to him he speaks, looking deep into her eyes that she might see the honesty in his own.

"Then, you should...I mean, your hands like this...you look like Haihane and Haihane is beautiful. So there's no need for..." his voice trailed away, a happy quiet blanketing them. When he starts to pull away though, her hands stay firmly clasped on his own, pulling him back to her. Her face a deep red, her eyes closed tight and her lips pursed in obvious invitation. An invitation that...he can't refuse...so obviously...

It was at that point that a familiar, authoritative voice sounded from the stairway. Tsukiumi inquiring what was taking her husband so long and why he had not come to see her after the 'shameless woman' tried to steal him away.

In a split-second he is on his feet and in the hall, an apology reaching Haihane at about the same moment she hears his room's door opening and closing and Tsukiumi's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Of course it takes around a minute of increasingly worried waiting before Haihane finally gets enough of her brain working to realise what has just happened. Her maiden's heart thuds in her chest and her fighter's instinct screams at her to go hit something. Eventually she settles for head-butting the dressing table. Bemoaning the fate of her first non-spur of the moment attempt at a kiss.

Still...

When Haihane finally gets downstairs and meets her fellows in this quest to see the city and drink its sights dry, her nails are exposed in all their ebony glory. When Minato sees them off (with much complimenting, kissing and some truly touching awestruck staring) his eyes dart to her hands and his smile lights her heart on fire.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, long after the movie had ended in tearful reunions and happy conclusions, long after Tsukiumi's fierce assertions that she wasn't crying and Musubi's wide eyed wonder at the happy tale of Seita and Setsuko as she danced with Kusano in their shared glee at the cheerful ending.<p>

Long after they had stumbled to bed and gone through the normal nightly routine of Sekirei in his room and Miya's objections to this. Long after sleep had cast its dust upon Izumo Inn...

Something went bump in the night.

Then it went crash, then a deeply wooden thump, followed closely by a slow, rhythmic knocking then a long silence, then a sudden burst of rapid knocking by which point Minato had left his bed behind him once again and made it to the front door. Throwing said door open he found himself greeting by a sight that didn't confuse him at all.

Haihane was standing just outside the doorway, a hand still raised to continue knocking on the door while her other tried to insert a radish into the keyhole...

Minato got beneath her shoulder just in time to catch her weight, the utterly wasted girl collapsing onto him in her drunken stupor. The presence of something other then the ground beneath her snapped Haihane to something like awareness of her surroundings, eyes trying and failing to focus on something as Minato slowly manoeuvred her into the Inn before he closed and locked the door. No sooner had he done that then a roar of anger blasted from her lungs, a combat stance surging through her limbs and nearly throwing him across the hall.

"Aaaaahhhh'm not even tipshy! How dare you call *hic* me a lightweight gigantic boobsh, ah could *hic*...ah couldsh..." Her hands rose to cradle her head and Minato settled down from his panicked stance, just in time to once more jump away from her as she continued, "Ah bet I could table you under the drink...and you-!" Whirling she pointed at a wall, then scratched her head at the absence of a anyone where she was pointing, shrugging and turning to look his way.

Her angry gaze found him and instantly her entire bearing softened. Anger now forgotten she slurred in a deeply affronted tone, "Minato! They shaid ah wash drunk *hic*...so ah came here sho...sho you could tell *hic* me ah'm not!"

"Sorry, Haihane-chan...I think you are a little drunk."

Minato's chuckling statement met a bewildered look from his Sekirei, then that look morphed into an expression of such betrayal he very nearly took back his claim. Tears bubbled from her eyes as she clung to him, whimpering, "Butsh, butsh! Minato ah'm not drunk, I only drank a wittle shhake...and it *hic* tashtesh sho funny *hic*!" Her giggling at her own words assured him there was no lasting harm to her emotions, so reassured he got back underneath her shoulder and started to walk her up to her room, Haihane's stream of speech remaining unsteady and mostly nonsensical.

He had gotten her to the foot of the stairs when she once more addressed him, "Ah don't know why ah alwaysh think shake'sh sho bad Minato-chan, you jush need ta drink a little bit and then it'sh really nice and shtuff and...and *hic*...and you should drink with us next time..."

Tuning out her conspiratorial whispers that they'd tell the bartender he was twenty-two so when he figured out they were lying they could say he was really twenty-one, Minato instead focused on her dishevelled appearance. With a reluctant look up the stairs Minato changed course away from sleep and towards the downstairs toilet instead, already thinking of how best to prop her against the sink while he helped her clean of some of the mess and make-up.

_'Must have been a good night.' _

He repeated that thought to himself throughout the trials of getting her into the bathroom without making too much more noise, then getting her cleaned up without embarrassing himself or her (assuming she remembered this in the morning), something he was close to done with when she burst into thick sobs, collapsing into him and burying her face in his chest.

Panic filled his voice and suddenly the fact she had come home alone is all he can think about, what if something happened and she forgot it in her drunken haze? What if the earlier anger meant there had been an argument? What if-?

"Mah favourite progaaamm! Ah forgot to record it!"

His arms descended about her shaking shoulders, a slight smile on his face as he said, "I thought so, so I made sure to set it to record myself." her sobs slowed and finally stopped, a disbelieving face turned to look at him as she continued to hiccup occasionally, "Rea-*hic*, really?" At his nod she smiles lazily. Leaning into him and looking up, he can't do anything but lean down, drawn to her even when she's messy and dishevelled and barely coherent.

She has adoration in her eyes as looking up at him, her wide smile is soft and lilts her slurred speech as she speaks.

"You're-!", At first it's an outburst yet again, but as she continues, "You're sho niccccssshhhh Minaato," her voice softens and her hiccups stop altogether, her hands at the back of his neck and pulling them closer, "ish shorta, shortuv like ah'm on fire...All burning and you makesh it feel sho nice...you're really nicsh...and I really, really wanna..." Drawing closer and closer their lips are less then an inch apart when her face abruptly goes green. Two pairs of horrified eyes meet and her cheeks balloon.

_bluurrggf_

The vomit splashes into the toilet, Minato having just barely gotten her there in time. Stroking her back in soothing circles. He held back Haihane's hair as she retched and wondered why she still accepted Kaze-chan's drinking challenges. He supposes it's not surprising with her stubborn, challenge-loving nature.

_'I should probably talk to Kazehana, this much is a bit...'_

Another retch pulls back his attention and it's almost half an hour later that he finally has her tucked into bed, cleaned up, changed for bed (thankfully she managed most of that herself), well hydrated and softly snoring in his shoulder on the way up. He had carried her up the stairs, shocked to find her loud antics had failed to wake anyone else, and despite the task...he lingered at the door staring at her face then on to the other sleeping girls in that room.

The longing is like a physical pull, one he fights back with a patient smile and a rub at the sore spot atop his head. Still it's not easy to quietly slide the door shut and turn away.

Walking back down the hall he berated himself silently for nearly kissing her in her state, vaguely disgusted with himself for nearly taking advantage no matter how willing she had been. Then a slight sound stops him in his tracks, stepping back a little he puts his ear to the door he had so recently closed and hears the most mystifying thing from Haihane that day.

"Ah wuv you Minato...come here and..."

Leaving once he was sure she wasn't calling for him outside of her dreams his brow furrowed at that last. She even dreams about him, really...

There were many things about Haihane that Minato did not understand.

Her love for him was what confused him most of all...

But it was a mystery he was deeply thankful for. So he had a spring in his step as he walked the hall as quietly as he could, happy to finally be on his way to a good night's sleep. _'Strange, I didn't leave the door to the furo open.'_

As he drew level with the bathing room door he peered inside, a chill in the air shivers his body. An instant later a very feminine, very naked form tackled him into the open doorway. Minato crashing to the floor with the moonlight dimly illuminating Akitsu straddling him. Her face it's normal expressionless self but for rosy cheeks and unfocused eyes and _'she went drinking too you idiot!'_

A monotone, female voice drifted out of the bathroom, speaking right over the nervous male stuttering emanating from the same place, "I apologise for my roughness Minato-sama, I require you to engage in carnal intercourse with me. I am drunk and Kazehana has assured me I will explew- expro- exprob-."

"Explode?"

"Yes, that is indeed the word which I was attempting to..."

In the darkness of the hallway a door cracked open with the sound of snapping patience and two sleepless nights. The continuing negotiations in the bath soon to be cut short.

A glint of steel and a terrible mask were the only warning they would have.

_Sixth Feather;_ Confusion

* * *

><p><span>Well AgLingua42, I really hope you read this 'cause if it wasn't for you it wouldn't be here. Thanks for suggesting this one, I had a lot of fun writing it...once I finally focused on it that is. Sorry again for the long wait guys.<span>

Sorry about the tense confusion in this one, the memories thing really knocked me off game for them and...well I'll try to fix it later once I've gotten back my bearings.

Oh and Seita and Setsuko (just in case anyone searches those names) are characters from Grave of the Fireflies, one of the most beautiful, profound and UNHAPPY war films I have ever seen. It is not a pleasant experience so please don't go after it based on the mention of these names in a happy film here. The film they watched was the exact opposite of that heart-breaking masterpiece and the use of those names was simply a meta-joke at Musubi's habit of speaking of horrible things in her normal voice. I doubt even she could have done it after seeing this particular film though.

The ending is kinda...meh but I can't seem to flow it properly and I was loathe to drop a joke from there so...well as ever do please tell me what you think, reviews make me write faster after all. XD


End file.
